


She who Softens Him

by Pookypunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crowley's kinda a softey, Crying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookypunk/pseuds/Pookypunk
Summary: Reader is just a normal woman who get attacked and rescued and dreams of the man of her dreams. Sorry if the summary sucks.. sorta new to this!!





	1. Dream Man

Today is another dull day, you had to go to work and put in another eight or nine hours depending how much work there is. You always dreaded going to that place, you referenced it to hell on earth. You had left home to go to work and decided to stop at your favorite coffee shop to get your hot tea. As you walked in you saw your favorite barista working, he saw you and smiled and by the time you got to the counter your tea was ready plus a chocolate covered glazed donut. “Thanks, really need this to get through today.” You said while paying.

You head out of the shop and head to work. On your walk you start thinking about the last conversation with your mom. She keeps asking when you’re going to find a man and settle down. It always drags you down when she brings up this topic. You don’t know when you are going to find a decent man. Every date you’ve been on in the past year has always left you wondering how you attract them. You never told her why you broke up with your ex, it would devastate her if she knew. A strange noise as you’re walking past an alleyway draws you out of your thoughts. You stop in your tracks and start looking around, but you don’t see anything so you shrug it off. You start walking again when suddenly all goes dark.

It’s like you were sleeping and having the best dream ever. You have no clue who the man is, but he is the sweetest, gentlest man you could ever come across. He had short dark hair, wore what must have been a very expensive suit and that voice, it was the voice of an angel. Words just flowed off his lips. You’ve heard that type of accent before, oh yeah, when your traveled to Great Britain your senior year of college. You lived in a palace of sorts, it is huge so many rooms almost to many to explore all of them. It’s as if you are a royal, everyone does as you ask without hesitation. There is nowhere else you would rather be. You are actually happy for the first time in a long time.

Then your world started shifting, something’s wrong. It’s like your being woken up. Your face is being slapped, you start screaming. The man is nowhere, he isn’t helping you, “Hey! Come on now wake up dammit! Sammy, Sammy she’s coming to.” You open your eyes and see a scruffy guy with glaring green eyes looking at you. “You ok? What’s your name?” He asked of you.

“I-I-I’m fine.” You said, getting really scared. You started frantically looking between the two guys and then looked for a way out of here, desperately wishing you were back in the palace. Your mind starts racing, what’s going on, who are these strange men. You felt your chest get tight and it was getting really hard to breathe.

“Okay, what’s your name?” he asked you. You look at him and shake your head. There is no way you are going to tell these guys your name, they could have kidnapped you. “I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam. You were taken four days ago and held captive by a djinn.” Dean said.

“A what, what the hell are you talking about!?” you screamed panicking even more. Your mind starts racing along with your heart. It starts getting even harder to breathe, you can’t seem to get enough air. The tears are just flowing out of your eyes with no end.

“You were taken by a djinn. It’s a monster that puts you in a coma like state. When we’d gotten to town you were the third woman to go missing.” Sam looked down before continuing. “You were the only one left alive when we got here. We killed him, he’s over there, your safe now.” Looking in the direction Sam motioned to you see a heap of a body.

You felt unsure still but you hesitantly said, “(Y/N), my name is (Y/N).” you look up and see your hands tied together hanging from a hook, which makes you panic even more than you already are.

“Okay (Y/N), I’m going to unhook your arms.” Dean said. You nodded and that’s the last thing you remember. When you woke up you looked around and you don’t recognize anything. You start freaking out and screaming when all of a sudden the two guys came crashing in the room guns drawn. They looked around the room and found no one but you there, they lowered their guns and looked at you, “(Y/N), are you okay, we heard you scream.” Sam asked you.

“This all wasn’t a bad dream was it?” You asked them. They looked at each other then back at you.

“(Y/N), do you remember us telling you about being taken by a djinn?” Sam asked. You shook your head; it’s all really fuzzy. “During that time you were in a coma like state. This monster makes you dream of your deepest desire. When we’d gotten to town you were the third woman to go missing.” He looked down before continuing. “You were the only one left alive when we found the djinn’s lair. We killed him and that’s when Dean woke you, but then you collapsed so we brought you back to the bunker to make sure you were going to be fine.” Sam said. You nodded, now you were remembering.

“Deepest desire? But how is that possible who I dreamt about I have never met before?” You said. Sam looked at Dean with a quizzical look on his face. Could it be that your mind just made up a man because you were so lonely? Then why would it have seemed so real? You became really sad at the thought of an imaginary man.

“That’s not how the djinn works.” Dean said. Sam glanced at Dean giving him a dirty look.

“(Y/N) can you tell us what you saw in your dream?” Sam asked. You explained what you had dreamt about you didn’t go into full detail because it didn’t really seem that important. After you finished telling the boys, they looked like they still had questions.

“Would you happen to have any food; I’m really hungry,” you said before they could ask any more questions. You were tired of all the questions; it’s like you were being interrogated. The boys lead you to the kitchen and Sam starts cooking something up for you. You look around the kitchen and notice there is only the bare minimum in there to function. Oh, the things you could get to make this space worth it. You noticed when Sam opened the fridge that a good chunk of its space was filled with beer. While he was cooking you just looked down at your hands, you were kind of nervous being here in this strange place. Sam plopped a plate of grilled cheese in front of you. 

You started pondering all the things that the kitchen needed while you ate. As you finished the meal you looked at Sam and said, “Thanks Sam. That was good, and surprisingly filling.” Sam just nodded and smiled. “So, how come you didn’t just take me to a hospital and drop me off instead of bringing me here?” you asked.

Sam looked at Dean, who nodded and said, “There was something different about you, and when we asked Cas to come he said you were special and we needed to keep an eye on you.”  
“Okay, one, how am I special, and two, who is Cas?” You asked them.

“Well for one Cas is Castiel, he’s an angel. As for the special part we’re not sure he didn’t go into detail about it, said we would find out soon enough.” Dean answered you. 

“There is no such thing as angels, it’s only a myth.” You smarted off. Dean started looking really pissed at that.

“Actually, (Y/N), angels are real, there is more out there than you realize.” Dean snapped off. You know he is right, but you don’t want to give in that easy, there is no way all those scary stories could possibly be true. Some of it has to be myths, or maybe you just wish it was that easy.

“Dean, cool it, think about if you were in her shoes right now” Sam said.

“So you just take the word of an “Angel” and bring me here. What good is that going to do?” You asked him still skeptical.

“Yes I, we, trust him with our lives.” Dean snarled back.

“Well, how long do I have to stay here?” you asked looking at Sam.

For right now indefinitely, or until Cas thinks all is well.” Sam said.

“Do you really think I’m going to be ok with this!?” you yelled. “I mean seriously; I don’t even know who you guys are or this Cas the “Angel” guy. How did you guys think I would be okay with this!?” You started calming down immediately after yelling at them. It isn’t there fault. 

“(Y/N) calm down, you’re not a prisoner. You can have all the luxuries you want. Just name it, and we will figure out how to get it for you.” Sam calmly said.

“If I am to make this home I want to go to my apartment and get all of my belongings. I want to feel like I’m at home and not in a prison. Then you are going to take me shopping so I can spruce this place up. It’s horrible in here,” you demanded.

“Okay, listen here (Y/N), this place doesn’t need any “sprucing.” Its fine like it is,” Dean snapped.

“(Y/N), can you give me a moment with my brother? We’ll be right back.” Sam said gently. You nodded and the brothers left the room. They didn’t go far and you could hear them whispering but couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. You got up and started looking in all the cupboards and drawers. They really didn’t have much. You wish that this never happened, you would still be going to your same dead end job, the same coffee shop, all the same boring things you have done for the past two years. But then again this Sam and Dean walked back into the kitchen as you were shutting the last door.

“(Y/N), we will take you to get all your stuff so you can make your room yours, but we can’t take you shopping. We’re hunters and we don’t get paid to do this job.” Sam said to you.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, (Y/N).” Dean said.

“It’s ok, really it is Dean. I should have specified. I wasn’t asking you guys to buy anything, just to take me there. I will buy it all. I have the money to do it. I really never spent money so it’s just sitting there getting bigger and bigger, because you know interest. Plus, I need to go into work and let them know I will need to work from home for a while because of what happened.” you said, hoping they would be okay with all of it.

“(Y/N), are you sure you want to do that? What happens if you leave in a month or two?” Sam asked. 

“You can keep it. If this happens to some other person, they probably won’t feel so scared being here if it’s a little better furnished.” you said, smiling. They nodded in agreement. A part of you was starting to hope you would never leave. Maybe this is the adventure you always needed, to get out of your comfort zone. You started smiling for the first time in weeks.  
Over the next couple weeks, you moved all your belongings to the bunker, let your boss know you needed to work from home, which he was fine with as long as everything was done on time, and spent a few thousand sprucing up the bunker and fully stocking it with everything they could possibly need. You decided to buy all the bakeware you could think of, you loved baking so you might as well go ahead and make the guys who saved your life some treats. 

You bought so much food and have no idea where you’re going to put it all. You look around taking in the kitchen, you decide to put the small television in the corner, that way you could see it if you were cooking. “This place is really starting to come together.” You said, smiling at your accomplishment. There was still a bunch of things you should buy so this place doesn’t look like a bachelor’s pad, but that can wait.

The boys had just finished hauling the rest of your days shopping bags in when, from the living room, you heard a familiar voice say, “Hello boys.” You whipped around, you knew that voice.


	2. He is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the man of her dreams. Neither can believe what is in front of them

Your heart starts racing. Could it really be? Is it the man from your dream? You peek out around the wall of the kitchen so you can look at this mysterious man, but his back is to you. You look in front of him and see Sam and Dean talking to him. If they were talking to him, he must be trustworthy. You start to come around the wall when you notice Sam shake his head slightly at you. You don’t listen to him and come into full view.

“Boys, we have a problem. There is a whisper going around of a woman who is very special and could be dangerous to everybody. I’m intrigued, of course, and I was hoping you would be willing to help me locate her.” The mysterious man says.

“Crowley, why would we help you? If such a woman exists, it might just be better for you to stay away. You have had bad luck when it comes to women lately.” Dean says.

“Look boys, I need to find her. She could be my saving, the woman who melts the ice, the one who makes me feel again. I’ve dreamt of her so I know what she looks like, but I need help finding her.” Crowley says.

“Wait. What do you mean you’ve dreamt of her? When did you dream of her?” Sam asks.

Crowley hesitates before saying, “A couple weeks ago I had this dream of a woman who was amazing; in the dream I felt like I was in love. She was my Queen. She’s more beautiful than anyone that I have ever met.” Your heart starts racing. He dreamt of you too. What could that mean?

Sam looks at Dean, who shrugs, and asks, “Can you give us a description of her? It might help to know what she looks like so we can help you.” It’s as if he already knew it was you.

“She has(y/ec) eyes, (y/hc) hair, about (y/ht) tall.” Crowley says. Oh my, he did dream about you. You are very intrigued by this man. Maybe it was fate that all this has happened. Sam looks at you, and you nod as if you know what he is wanting to ask.

“Well, Crowley, we will help you look for her.” Sam says.

“You will?” Crowley asks.

“Oh yeah, I mean it can’t be that hard to find this woman,” says Dean.

“Are you serious? You boys are screwing with me; you know I don’t like that. If you’re serious then let’s go. If not, buggar off.” Crowley snipes. Dean walks up to Crowley, puts his arm around his shoulders and starts turning him around. When he is facing you, you see the look of anger leave his face, replaced by one of astonishment, when he meets your eyes. You look down slightly as your cheeks start flushing.

He starts looking you over, seeing your tank top that says “I heart Chippendales” which causes him to smirk, then down to your cut off shorts, then to your flip flops. When you raise your head to be eye level with him you notice he is in the suit that he had on during your dream.   
You can’t help but smile. “It’s really you, isn’t it?” You ask, looking at him.

“You are more beautiful in person.” Crowley says, taking a step forward. Dean grabs him, keeping him from advancing anymore. “Get off me, Squirrel.” Crowley growls. Dean stands his ground and looks at Sam for backup.

“Dean, let him go. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to pull something in front of us.” Sam says. Dean glares but let go of Crowley. “Don’t make me regret that Crowley, you know where we’ll put you if you try anything.” Sam says. You’re wondering what Sam is talking about but don’t ask. You really don’t care. Standing in front of you was the man of your dreams, literally.

He steps further towards you and holds out his hand. You hesitate at first, looking at Sam and Dean, then take his hand. He leads you into the living room and motions for you to sit, which you gladly do seeing as your knees are getting weak. His touch is electrifying and sends chills throughout your body. “My name is Crowley, as you know because of these two, but I don’t know your name.” Crowley says, looking into your eyes.

“M-My n-n-name is (Y/N).” you stammer. You start blushing again, which makes Crowley smile. You look at him with wondering eyes. You know his name, but who is he really?

“I should tell you, I never thought I would find you, at least not this soon.” Crowley says softly. “I also think its pertinent that you know that I’m-I’m the King of Hell. I hope that it doesn’t change anything, but if it does I completely understand.” Crowley says to you while looking down at his hands.

You look at him, smile and say, “Crowley I don’t care. I want to know the real you, the man behind the mask.”

“Would you like to have dinner with me (Y/N)?” Crowley asks. You nod. That sounds like a great idea. What a better way to get to know him but over a meal?

“She’s not leaving the bunker alone with you!” Dean snarls. You turn to look at him and find yourself glaring at him.

“What right do you have to tell me who I can and cannot leave with?” you snap at Dean “You said I am not a prisoner and if I choose to go out on a date, you bet your sweet ass I am going to go.” Crowley gives a huge smile while Dean looks taken aback.

“(Y/N), I think what Dean meant to say is, maybe you should have your first few “dates” here where we can make sure Crowley doesn’t hurt you. It would just be for your safety, that’s all. I promise.” Sam says to you. You can see he’s being sincere.

“All right Sam, I can do that. Thank you for being respectful about it. Do you think Crowley and I could have some time to ourselves to get to know each other?” You ask.

“Sure, we’ll be in the library, please don’t leave the bunker.” Sam says. You in agreement. You sit there in an awkward silence. You don’t even know what to say now that you’re alone.

“Are you hungry?” you ask Crowley.

“I could eat. What do you have in mind?” Crowley asked.

“Let’s go to the kitchen and see what I can cook up for us.” You say as you get up. Crowley and you walk into the kitchen and you look in the refrigerator to see what you have that you can cook up. You decide on steak and take it out and start prepping it. You have always loved to cook. “How do you like your steak?” you asked him.

“Medium rare. I love the juices.” Crowley whispers in your ear. When did he get so close? How did you not notice? You feel an urge to turn around and touch him, but tell yourself not to. It’s too soon; you don’t really know him. You take in a deep breath; he smells like heaven. There’s scotch on his breath, it smells like he has Stetson on, but with a faint hint of rotten eggs, which is kind of peculiar.

“Um, I, um, I’m going to start on them, uh why don’t you have a seat over there.” You point at the stool across the room. You place the steaks in a pan and turn to grab some cooking utensils.

“I would rather stay here; I’m enjoying the view,” Crowley says. He leans down and plants a soft, but electrifying kiss on your lips. You don’t want to leave this spot; you feel like you could kiss him forever. What is it about him that makes everything come to a standstill? He backs away from you just mere seconds before the boys walk in.  
“I smell food!” Dean says, smiling. Sam nods in agreement. You smile and finish the food. All you can think of right now is how the boys are a major buzz kill.

“Let’s have a real date soon, Crowley, and if you need any ideas I love Italian food,” you say, still smiling like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think in the comments


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley disappears and reader freaks out

It’s been a couple of months since you met Crowley and everything couldn’t be better. Well, the boys could stop tagging along on your dates, but being with Crowley makes everything worth it. You haven’t seen Crowley for the past five days, which is unusual. He is always here except for a few hours here and there. “Sam, Dean, could you come to the kitchen please.” you yelled out so they can hear.

“What’s up (Y/N)?” Sam said as he walks in, Dean right behind him.

“Have you guys heard from Crowley? It’s been almost a week since he was here last.” you ask them. You notice they exchanged looks before they look at you again.

“(Y/N), there have been rumors going around that someone has taken Crowley. We are not sure, but he hasn’t been answering his phone. We are looking into it, if something has happened we will find out and get him back.” Dean said. Your heart starts racing you don’t know what to think right now.

“How can I help?” you ask. You look at them hoping they will let you join them. “Please, I beg of you, let me help!” You say starting to sob. Sam walks over to you and draws you into a hug.

“You can help until it gets dangerous, then you will have to sit out and just wait for us to do what we do best.” Sam says. You nod. You leave to go to your room. When you get there you shut your door and fall on your bed crying. You can’t stop, the tears just kept coming. You hadn’t taken your relationship past kissing, you wanted to take things slow and now you feel that it was silly. What if you never see him again.

You don’t remember falling asleep but the next thing you know you’re dreaming. You saw Crowley there and you run to him, wrapping him in the biggest hug you could muster. “Crowley!” you sob.

“(Y/N), what are you doing here? How did you find me?” Crowley asks, looking around the room.

“What are you talking about? The last thing I remember is crying myself to sleep at the bunker.” You say. What is going on? How is this happening? The room starts shifting. Something is wrong.

“(Y/N), we don’t have much time, you need to get a message to Moose. I’m trapped by a witch and I need their help getting out of here. I need you to stay strong love, I will be back soon.” Crowley says hurriedly.

“How are we supposed to find you? What witch?” You ask frantically.

“The red headed bitch. They will know who I’m taking about.” Crowley says. He leans down, kisses your cheek, and disappears. You wake with a start and run out of your room towards the living room, hoping the boys are there. You looked around but see no one.

“SAM, DEAN!!!” You yell. “I KNOW WHERE HE IS!” You finish yelling and the boys come running out of the library.

“What do you mean you know where he is?” Sam asks.

“He came to me in a dream. He’s trapped by a witch and needs your help. Please help Sam, I can’t lose him.” Your mind is racing; you feel the pull to run and find him.

“What do you mean by he came to you in a dream? Sam asked.

“After I went to my room I kinda fell asleep, and I dreamt of him. We talked before something weird started happening so he rushed to tell me where he is.” Your words come out in a rush as you run around gathering anything you might need for this trip.

“Woah, slow down, you really need to explain this more. This is the second time you two have shared a dream. Dean, maybe it’s time to call Cas.” Sam says, trying to get you to stop.

“Why do you need to call him?” you ask.

“I can’t explain it right now” Sam says, turning away from you. There’s a fluttering sound coming from the library so you go in there to see what it is. As you walk into the library, you see a man standing there in a trench coat talking to Dean in whispers. Dean looks up to see you, and the new guy turns around.

“(Y/N) this is Cas. Can you sit down for a minute?” Dean asks you. As you walked to the table you don’t take your eyes off this man. He isn’t bad looking, has a little bit of scruff as if he hasn’t shaved in a couple days. He isn’t your Crowley, but he is a looker.

He tilts his head a little to the side, looking at you like you’re a puzzle. Then he walks towards you and touches your head as you sit there looking at him like he was crazy. “Why are you touching me?” you snap off.  
“You’re definitely special. Your soul is so pure and mostly untouched. I’m Castiel, an angel.” Cas says to you.

“How am I special?” you ask, looking confused.

“You’re special because of what your mind can do. Do these dreams only happen when your upset?” Cas asks you. You nod. You were upset because Crowley was missing when you talked to him in your dream, and you had been attacked by the Djinn the first time. This is making very little sense to you right now. “In times of struggle your magic comes out and reaches out to whomever you connect with the most.” He says to you, as if he read your mind.

“But I didn’t even know who Crowley was the first time, so how is that even possible?” you ask.

“I don’t know” Cas says.

“(Y/N) we will figure this out, but right now what did he say about the witch who was holding him?” Sam asks.

“All he said to tell you is ‘That red headed bitch,’ and said you would know who it was.” You say looking between the three of them.

“Rowena” Dean says, looking at Sam, who nods.

“Who’s Rowena?” you ask, looking at Sam.

“Not our place,” Dean says with a warning tone in his voice. “Listen (Y/N), we are going to go get him back, and you are to stay here, and not leave, got it?” Dean asks.

You look at him like he is crazy, “And why the hell can’t I go with you” you yell.

“Because it’s not safe for you” Dean barked back, causing you to jump. You take off to your bedroom at a run, heart racing. You’re so mad you could scream but, what’s the use. Dean seems to treat you like a breakable doll. You can take it. What does he know.

There’s a knock at your door that made you jump. “(Y/N), it’s Sam, I’m going to come in.” He walked in the room to see you curled up in a ball on your bed. “Listen, I know you want to go with us, but you can’t. It’s not that he doesn’t think you can handle it. We don’t want anyone getting wind of you and trying to hurt you.” Sam says, pulling you into a hug.

“Bring him back to me please.” You say, looking at Sam.

“I will. I promise.” Sam says, getting up and leaving the room. You sit there and hear the roar of the engine. You sit there for what seems like hours, nervously waiting until you decide to get up and go cook. Anything to keep your mind off of what’s happening right now. You got everything ready to make your famous five-pound apple pie, when your phone goes off.

_We are on our way back ~Sam._

Your heart jumps. They have him. You finish putting the pie together, stick it in the oven, and run off to your room to clean up. You put on the dress Crowley gave you when you had been together for a month, and this would be the first time wearing it. It’s a knee length red lace dress. You hear the guys return and go running out to meet them. As you enter the living room you see the guys place Crowley on the couch. He isn’t moving. You run over to him. “What happened? What’s wrong with him?” you cry out.

“He will be fine” Cas says to you.

“That didn’t answer my question, what’s wrong with him?” You ask, this time looking at Sam. You start getting frustrated with them. How hard is it for them to answer a simple question?

“He got knocked around quite a bit, he’s just out cold.” Sam says, giving you a reassuring smile.

“Sam, could you move him to my room? My bed would be a tad bit more comfortable than this couch,” you ask. You plan on caring for him and want a better environment so he will heal better. Sam nods and gets the guys to carry him to your room. While they are taking him to your room you cut the pie and serve up a few pieces, and by the time they get to the kitchen you’re just putting the finishing touches to the plates. “Here eat this, and thank you.” You head towards your room as fast as you can.

You walk up to your bed and just look down at Crowley just lying there. You decide to try and make him as comfortable as possible. You gently take off his shoes and socks and place them on the chair at your desk. You decide that the tricky part is going to get his jacket off, the tie will be easy so you take that off next. A long time ago you went with your mom to her job and shadowed her for a day; she is a nurse. That’s when you remembered how to take off clothes without disturbing the person wearing them.

You rolled him onto his side and took one arm out of the jacket, tucked it under him and rolled him back towards you enough to free his jacket from him. You walk over to your closet and grab your quilt instead of trying to get the blankets down. He’s a little bit heavier than he looks. You cover him up and walk out of the room and head back to the kitchen for some pie.

You walk into the kitchen to see that Dean is the only one left in there. “How’s the pie?” you ask.

“That was the best damn pie I have ever had; can you make another?” Dean asks you. You look at the counter and see the pie pan empty.

“Really, it’s all gone, already?!” you ask, you didn’t even get a sliver of it. “At least you enjoyed it.” You say.

As you turn to walk back to your room, Dean grabs your arm to stop you, “(Y/N), I’m sorry for the way I treated you before we left,” Dean says, looking ashamed.

“It’s ok, I was being unrealistic. I’m tired, so I’m going to go to bed.” You say as you hug him. The past couple days have been hard on you, and all you want to do is curl into a ball and cry, but you know that’s not going to get you anywhere. You go crawl into bed next to Crowley, which seems to comfort you. Your happy, and safe, and content. You drift off to sleep lying next to the man you are falling in love with.

The next morning when you wake you feel arms wrapped around you. Smiling, you turn around and see Crowley looking at you. “Good morning, love. Crowley says and kisses you ever so softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Chapter 4 may take a little bit to get out.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets some alone time with her love.

You stared into his chocolate eyes for a few minutes, just wanting to take him in. You knew you should probably get up and get breakfast, but the embrace Crowley had you in is so captivating. At some point during the night while you slept he had taken off his shirt, so you lie there admiring his tattoo on his chest. “What are you thinking about darling?”  Crowley asks, gazing into your eyes.

 

“I don’t know, it’s weird. I almost lost you before I could even get to know you. That scared me,” you say looking away blush starting to creep over your face. He cups your chin bringing you back to eye level and kissed you deeply. Every time you kiss him, time just stands still.

 

“I’m sorry that I scared you darling. I should have been more careful.” Crowley whispers into your ear. He starts kissing you again, more passionately than before. His tongue slides across your lips, which you open to give him access. His tongue starts dancing around your mouth, exploring every inch. His hands start roaming your body very softly, stopping to cup your ass.

 

At that point you pull away from the kiss, “I want to Crowley, but I don’t think I’m quite ready to yet.” You look away and roll towards the edge to get up, but he pulls you back towards him.

 

“It’s alright that you don’t want to, I don’t want to rush you to do anything,” Crowley says, stroking your cheek. You just look at him and smile. At some point, you’re going to have to ask him the question. You need to know why Sam and Dean wouldn’t tell you who she is, but right now your stomach is rumbling loudly so you decide to get up and head to your door.

 

“I’ll be right back, going to grab us some food.” You say as you walk out the door. When you get to the kitchen you see Sam standing at the stove cooking something, whatever it was it smelled delicious. “Hey Sam,” you say as you start sifting through the refrigerator.

“Hey (Y/N), how did you sleep?” Sam asks looking at you.

 

“Better than I have since before I met you guys. It felt so right to be curled up next to him, even if he was knocked out at the time. Sam, why won’t you tell me who she is?” you ask, changing the subject quickly.

 

“It’s not really my place, its Crowley’s. How ‘bout I cook your breakfast and you go talk to him about it.” Sam says thoughtfully.

 

“Sam, I am going to see if he wants to go out somewhere tonight, can you get Dean out of here so he won’t freak when we leave?” you ask. You have an idea, but you need to make sure you can get out of the bunker without any tag-alongs.

 

“Dean will be pissed when he finds out, but I will get him out of here.” Sam says, smiling. You go over and hug him. He squeezed you tightly in return. “Here I made some pancakes, should be enough for two.” Sam says handing you a tray with two plates on it. You smile turn around and head back. You walk back into your room and see Crowley sitting on the edge of your bed, fully dressed.

 

“Want some pancakes?” you ask. He just looks at you and nods, is he upset that you didn’t want to have sex with him? He seemed to understand, and respect you for it. It’s not like you didn’t want to, there’s just things that you would like to know first. “Would you like to go on a date tonight, just the two of us?” you ask him.

 

“How just the two of us, they are going to want to come with us,” Crowley says, looking at you. You sit down and explain the plan in whispers, so that way there is no chance of someone overhearing. Crowley looks at you and smiles. “I love the idea, darling,” he says, cupping your face leaning over to kiss you on the lips ever so gently.

 

“(Y/N), Crowley, can you come to the kitchen please.” Sam yells down the hallway. You look at Crowley, raise your eyebrows and get up to head to the kitchen. Before you make it to the door Crowley places his hand in yours and walks with you hand in hand all the way to the kitchen, not letting go until you have taken a seat on the stool. “So, Dean got a call about a case in Washington and we are going. We are leaving in an hour” Sam says, giving you a smile.

 

This couldn’t have happened at a better time; everything was coming into place perfectly. “(Y/N), I wanted you to come with us, but Sam said you would be fine. I’m not completely convic…” Dean starts saying

 

“Dean, I will be fine and if I get scared I can just call Crowley,” you say, smiling towards Crowley. You couldn’t wait for your date; there’s so much to do and to discuss where we will go.

 

“Fine, we will call every hour so you better pick up.” Dean says. Sam gave him a dirty look. “Well at least text a couple times a day.” Dean gave in to easily. Usually there’s a fight about you going with, Dean giving in is a bit weird so you look at Sam with questioning eyes. Sam just winks at you; he must have said something to Dean so she could stay home. You shrug it off.

 

“Be safe” you say as they are leaving. You walk through the bunker and notice Crowley isn’t in any of the rooms. Maybe he went to take care of somethings quick, so you head to your room to shower. When you get all your things ready for the shower you notice a note on your bed.

_(Y/N), I’m getting things ready for our date. I left you a present in the bathroom. See you at one, darling. ~Crowley_

You head to the bathroom, noticing the garment bag hanging on the wall. You open it and find a floor length (y/f/c) colored satin dress. It’s amazing, and you instantly love it. You jump in the shower so you can get ready for your date. When you get out, you wrap up in a towel, grabbed your dress heading back to your room. You sit in front of your vanity and do a little bit of make-up, and then start on your hair. Once done, you slip into the dress. It feels so smooth on your skin, very light. In the bottom of the bag you notice a pair of shoes, same color as your dress. You look at yourself in the mirror and think you don’t even look like yourself right now.

At one sharp there is a knock on your door. When you open it, you see Crowley standing there, looking amazing as always. He looks you up and down, mouth agape, “Wow, you look amazing, darling” Crowley says, leaning in to kiss you.

“You don’t look to bad yourself” you say, smiling at him.

“I’m going to teleport us to our reservation. I will need you to hold on tightly, okay?” Crowley says. You nod, step up to him and wrap your arms around his neck, lean in and kiss him. Next thing you know you’re outside the restaurant.

“Where are we?” you ask.

“We’re in Italy. This place has the best pasta dishes in the world. Ready to go in?” Crowley says, holding his arm out. You nod and take it.  The place is amazing, the food even better. After dinner, you go for a walk taking in some of the sights. It’s more beautiful than you could imagine. Crowley stops in front a huge building. “I booked us a hotel room, are you ok with that?” he asks.

“Yes, that’s fine” you say smiling. As you walk in you see amazing artwork everywhere. Both of you walk up to the desk and check in, then you are escorted to your suite. Crowley tips the escort and closes the door behind him, turns just looking at his beautiful girlfriend standing next to the window. You jump a little as his arms snake around your waist, you didn’t even hear him approach. “Crowley, can we talk a little bit?” you ask.

“Of course darling, what would you like to talk about?” he asks. You slip out from his arms and walk over to the bed and sit down. He comes over and joins you, taking your hand into his.

“When you disappeared, I was so scared, I didn’t know what was going on. Then somehow we communicated in my dream, which led the guys to find you. When I asked them who Rowena was they wouldn’t tell me, said it wasn’t their place and I should ask you. So, this is me asking you, who is she?” you ask looking at him.

His face darkens, and he takes his hand away from you while standing up, walking away from you. “That bloody woman who held me is no concern of yours. Why did you have to bring this up? We were having a great night,” he snaps at you.

“Why did I bring it up? Because I would like to know who the bitch is that took the man I love away from me.” You yell back. “Why do you have to be so stubborn, I can help you,” you continue.

“I don’t need your help; I can handle her on my own” he snarls. “If I wanted you to know I would have told you, don’t you think I’m keeping this from you to keep you safe?” he yells once more. You run up to him and kiss him, mostly to shut him up, it’s a deep kiss, and it makes your knees buckle. He cares about your safety; maybe you shouldn’t have pushed him so much. His tongue swipes across your lips, and you open them to allow access. Your tongues dance around each other, exploring one another’s mouths.

Your hands go up to loosen his tie and take it off. He breaks the kiss, startling you, you gaze into his eyes and say, “It’s ok, I want this.” Your lips meet again as your hands go under his jacket up his shoulders getting him out of his jacket. His hands find the zipper on your dress, and slowly unzips it, letting it drop to the floor. He stops kissing you to look at your body, noticing you don’t have a bra or panties on, causing him to smirk. He pulls you back into him, making your lower stomach run into his erection straining in his pants. He lifts you up by the waist and carries you to the bed, gently placing you down.

He starts tenderly kissing your chin, pecking all the way down to your neck, which caused you to inhale sharply. He nips at the sweet spot before moving his lips down to the front of your chest, slowly making his way to your breasts. Crowley takes one of your nipples into his mouth, causing you to moan, which only adds to his fire. He grabs your other breast with his hand and starts to knead it, causing you to moan more.

Crowley stands up, leaving you breathless as he takes his shirt off. You sit up to assist him with his pants, unbuckling his belt moving to his button and zipper. His pants fall to the floor; you notice he also went commando. His stiff erection is staring you in the face, you bite your bottom lip and look up at Crowley, who leans down and starts kissing you again. You can feel the heat between your thighs increasing more and more. Crowley kisses down your neck, stopping to nibble at the crook of your neck, causing you to moan.

He lays you back on the bed, slides a hand down between your legs, finger sliding between your folds and starts rubbing your clit ever so gently. You inhale deeply, never has a man touched you this way before. He starts rubbing faster making you moan while arching your back, “Oh Crowley please. I need you.” Crowley leans up, strokes his cock a couple times, lines himself up with your entrance and slowly pushes in so not to hurt you.

You gasp as he fills you completely.He felt so wonderful, like you two fit together perfectly.  He was so gentle and caring, not what you expected from the king of hell. You moaned as you arched your back and dragged a few nails down his back. You were getting closer and closer to climax with each of his thrusts, and he wasn’t making it easy to hold it off. “(Y/N),” Crowley moaned against your ear, his breath sending tingles down your spine, “I’m so close.”

“Me too baby, oh god me too” you moaned loudly. Thrusts got harder and faster as his breath got heavier and his grunts and sighs got louder. He wrapped both arms behind your back and held you tightly as he buried his face in your neck. you wrapped your arms around his back as you slightly dug your nails into his skin. Your moans got louder with each short, hard thrust of his length into you, and you couldn’t hold it off any longer. Every muscle in your body tensed up as you felt yourself gush around his length.  
  


“Crowley!” You screamed as your nails threatened to break skin, and he tightened his grip on you in preparation for his own orgasm.  
You heard his stifled grunts and chokes as he thrusted into you once, twice, and a third time before relaxing on top of you. He stayed there for a moment to catch his breath before gently pulling himself out of you and collapsing on the pillow beside you. You could barely move, but you could feel his arms snake around you as he held you close and pressed his lips against your shoulder.  
  


“Are you alright?” He finally whispered.

 

“I’m more than alright” you say smiling. “It was perfect, you were perfect.”

 

“So were you darling, so were you” He whispers in your ear as you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out. hopefully now i can shoot chapters out quicker.


	5. Hellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to take a trip and ends up fighting with Dean and revealing a secret relationship.

****The last two months seemed to have flown by. Crowley has taken you to every city you have dreamt going to. “Love, come back to bed” Crowley says to you. You turn and smile at him. You feel like the luckiest woman in the world, the King of Hell loves you of all people. You walk over to the bed and sit down.

“There is one more place I would love to see, and I think it’s the last place on my list.” you say looking at him.

“Where would that be, darling?” he asks.

“Well, you see I am very curious on this one. It would have to be done without Sam and Dean knowing, especially Dean. I’m afraid he would put me on lockdown, and I don’t think I could handle that very well.” you say. Hell, you don’t even know how Crowley would react, he may freak out too. “Crowley, dear, I would like to go visit hell, I want to see what you do while you’re gone. I want to see your home, and if you think it’s safe enough, maybe meet some of your most trusted demons.”

Crowley looks at you furrowing his brow, “I don’t know if it’s the best idea, but I will consider it as long as at least one of the boys was ok with it, I would prefer both, but I will settle with one.”

You wrap your arms around him, “I love you so much. By the way I have to be back at the bunker to settle their minds in five minutes.” He kisses you passionately and by the time you open your eyes you're sitting on your bed back in the bunker. “So you have to leave right away or can you stay?” you ask even though you already know the answer.

  
“I have to go tend to some business but I will be back before its time for the movie.” Crowley says. You kiss goodbye and by the time your eyes open he’s already gone. What would you do without that man, you went from single to madly in love in just a few short months. Your thoughts are interrupted by knocking on your door.

  
“It’s open.” You say looking up as Sam walks in the door. “What’s up?” you ask.

  
“Just checking to make sure you were back, you usually come out after he leaves. Are you okay?” Sam asks.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine just thinking. Hey can I ask you a question?” Sam nods. “Well Crowley has taken me to every place I ever wanted to visit, but there is still one place I would like to visit and he says I can’t go unless at least one of you agree to it. Of course he would prefer if both of you were okay with it.” You look at him hoping he doesn’t deny you this one thing. You really haven’t asked for much from them lately, and you have made “curfew” every time.

  
Sam looks at you frowns and says, “I think I know where you want to go, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. Now hear me out before you say anything.” You were getting ready to protest but stopped to listen. “I only say that because there are people out there that would see you as a threat and a target all at the same time. You being in this relationship with Crowley pretty much put a bulls eye on your back from the start. Tell you what why don’t I see if Cas can put some kind of protection on you and then we will decided. Ok?” You nod. Sam and you start walking down the hallway towards the library when you heard voices.

  
“Dean, I figured out why (Y/N) can share dreams with Crowley. She is the descendant of his one true love who happened to be a witch. She has powers that she doesn’t even know about.” Cas says looking at Dean.

  
“Well that complicates thing a bit now doesn’t it. We need to tell her, but I’m not sure how.” Dean says rubbing his head.

  
“Well, I guess you don’t have to” you say walking around the corner with Sam. Dean and Cas turn and look at you the color draining from Dean’s face.

  
“How long have you been standing there?” Dean asks voice seeming a little shaky looking nervously over at Cas.

  
“Long enough to hear why I am the way I am. Don’t worry we didn’t interrupt your bromance that you have going on.” You say smirking at them. Dean’s face goes through five different shades of red.

  
“I-I-I don’t know what you talking about.” Dean stammers while looking away. You just look at Sam and snicker and notice he’s shaking with laughter.

  
“So, I’m a witch, huh, never expected that one. I was kinda thinking that maybe I was part demon or something.” You say. All three just look at you very confused. “What? Did you really think I would be shocked about it, I’m not. I don’t think I can be shocked about anything anymore, I mean, look, if this was said to me a few months ago I probably would have ran screaming from you guys, but hell, I’m in love with the king of hell of all people. Don’t give me that look Dean, I really do love him, just like he really does love me.”

  
“Well then, what are you going to tell dear ole Crowley then.” Dean asks all snarky like.

  
“The truth, I would never lie to him. I also know a great time to tell him. I want to go visit his home in hell and I will tell him there.” You says confidently.

  
“Real smooth (Y/N)” Sam whispers.

  
“Are you freakin kidding me right now, you want to go down to hell to visit? What kind of person actually wants that?” Dean says seemingly agitated.

  
“Obviously me, duh” you say cracking a smile. “Listen I’m not a little child that needs coddling from you. I’m a grown ass woman who can take care of herself. Plus Crowley wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

  
“But how do we know that, you haven’t even been on a date without us present!” Dean snaps. You just look at Sam with a guilty look on your face.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me, you have left this house without me knowing, on your own. Sam did you know about this? Of course you did, that look all over your face says so. I can’t believe you did this behind my back.”

  
“Well Dean…” Sam starts.

  
“Look Dean yes I went behind your back to go on real dates with him, but it was easy to sneak out when you yourself was sneaking around trying to hide the fact that you and Cas have been sleeping together. So don’t go being a hypocrite about me sneaking.” You snap off. The three guys shift around uneasy before Deans storms off. “I’m sorry I outed you but I accidently caught you guys.” Dean stops dead in his tracks.

  
“When?” Deans asks not looking at anyone.

  
“After you got back from your case, the one after you guys brought Crowley back to me. I was walking through the halls trying to find a place private enough where we could hook up and I came across you guys. By the way Dean you have a nice ass.” You say trying to lighten the mood.

  
“If you feel safe going to hell I’m not going to stop you. And I know my ass looks great.” Deans says leaving the room.

  
You leave the room yourself. You feel horrible about outing them but you couldn’t stand by and let him make you the bad guy in all of this. You go into your room and pack an overnight bag. You pull out your phone and text Crowley.

  
_~hey wanna come get for the getaway to hell?_

  
_~Did the boys approve? -C_

  
_~yes… but there was also a fight…_

  
_~Are you ok? -C_

  
_~yea… I’m ready I’ll be in the kitchen_

  
_~Let me wrap up this meeting darling. See you soon. -C_

  
You pick up your bag and head out of you room and start walking to the kitchen. When you get closer you hear Sam talking. “Dean she looked really upset when she went back to her room, I think it was just a defense mechanism that made her say that. But she does have a point. Hell I even knew you were sneaking off with someone, I just didn’t realize it was Cas. Every time she has gone out with Crowley, she has returned when she said she would. I trust her and so should you.”

  
“I do trust her, I just don’t trust him. She is the little sister we never had and all I want to do is keep her safe. If you haven’t noticed almost everyone around us dies.” Dean says his tone sounding sad.

  
You quietly walked into the room and noticed Deans back was towards you. You continued walking until you were able to wrap your arms around him “I’m so sorry.” You sob out.

  
Dean turns himself around and embraces you back. “Don’t cry it’s ok” he says.

  
“Why I the bloody hell is (Y/N) crying! “Crowley snaps. You all jump when you hear him yell. “Do I have to ask again?”

  
“It’s nothing I promise.” You say waking over to him and wrapping your arms around him. “Lets just go.” You say and with that you fell yourself being transported.

  
“Open your eyes darling, we’re here.” Crowley says. You take a look around and notice your in a bedroom. There is a king size poster bed with black and red bedding on it, a fireplace stretching a good chunk of wall. “What do you think darling?”

  
“I’m thinking that you popped us into your bedroom and that maybe you had other ideas for this trip.” You say turning around towards him smiling. Crowley walks up and slips his arm around you and kisses you so passionately that your world starts spinning. “If this keeps up I’m not going to want to leave this room.”

  
“Maybe I don’t want you to, but you did say you wanted to see hell. Well let me show you and then spend the rest of the time in here. How does that sound love?” He asks while kissing your jaw all the way back to your ear. It sent chills down your body.

  
“Ok lets go get this tour done or there is no way I’m letting you out of this room.” You say heading towards the door. He holds out the crook of his elbow which you take and walks you out the door. The two of you walk down the many corridors and he points out where each doors lead. The last set of doors he actually took you into. As you walk in the first thing you notice is the throne sitting in the middle of the room. “Is this where you hold all of those meetings you kept running off for?” you ask.

  
“Yes it is. Actually, I have a meeting to take care of really quick, want to watch?” Crowley asks.

  
“Sure, then after we can go back to your room. I need to tell you something.” You say which makes him give you a puzzled look. During the meeting you saw him take charge and it made you all tingly inside. The things you could do to him. Out of nowhere a smirk crossed his face. Oops you forgot he can read your mind and blush starts creeping up your face. You are standing near the door so you just slip out and stat heading for his room, hopefully the meeting will give you enough time to get ready. You got to his room pretty easily, when you walked in you went straight for your bag.

  
You went over to a door you knew wasn’t an exit and hoped it was a bathroom but it wasn’t, it was a massive closet filled with suits. So you shut that door and open the only other door that doesn’t lead you out. Oh my is it a massive bathroom, what you wouldn’t give for a bathroom this size at home. You walk over to the sink and look at yourself in the mirror, which takes up the entire wall. You dig through your bag and pull out the hot pink teddy you bought on your last trip to the mall. Just as you finished getting ready there was a knock on the door, “You ok in there darling?” Crowley says through the door.

  
“Yeah, I’ll be right out.” You say. You walk to the door take a deep breath and open the door.

  
Crowley turns to look at you and whistles, “Darling, if I didn’t know any better I would say you planned on staying here for a while.”

  
“Maybe, I did tell them 24 hours though.” You say.

  
Crowley steps forward pulls you closer to him and whispered in your ear, “Well if that’s the case then..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big blowout! What did you think. I do have the next few chapter planned out and i really hope you enjoy this story!!


	6. Pained Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader experiences love and loss all within a short time.

“Well, if that’s the case then…”

Crowley backs you up against the wall and kisses down your jaw slowly heading towards your neck. You jump as there is pounding on the door. You look at Crowley and see his eyes have turned red. “What the bloody hell do you want!” he yells through the door.

“Sir, I’m sorry to disturb you but there is a situation that needs you attention.” A demon said through the door. “I’m afraid it’s really bad.”

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right there.” Crowley growled. “Darling, I’m not sure what’s going on so I’m going to take you home, as soon as this is taken care of I will come get you. I love you poppet.” Next thing you know your back in your room. You head straight for your dresser and change your clothes and head out your door.

“Sam, Dean? Are you there?” You yell through the halls. No one responds so you keep walking checking almost all the rooms. When you get to the kitchen you come to the conclusion no one is here. They must have gotten a case so you pull out your phone and start texting Sam.

_~hey, are you guys on a case??_

_~no, we went to get food. Why? -Sam_

_~well I’m back home… grab me some too please_

_~sure, everything ok? -Sam_

_~I will explain when you get back.._

_~ok. Be there in 20 -Sam_

You put your phone away and start gathering plates and silverware and set the table. You are just getting the beer out and opened when the walked in. “Hey guys” you say sounding down.

“Everything ok, you weren’t supposed to be back until late tomorrow night?” Sam asks.

“There was an emergency that he had to go take care of. He said he would come back and get me but I’m not going to keep my hopes up.” You say looking away. You really don’t want them seeing the tears in your eyes.

Dean walks over and wraps his arms around you and squeezes really tightly, “It will be ok, he said he’ll be back so he will.” He walks you and the beer to the table and you all sit down to eat. After dinner you all go into the living room to watch a movie, it so happens to be your turn to pick. You pick the movie without the guys seeing and pop it in.

“Oh god she picked it again.” Dean groans.

“It’s really not that bad Dean.” Sam says.

“Really? Not that bad? Mamma Mia is the worst choice ever.” Dean exclaims.

“Well, I could always go get A Walk to Remember, but if I remember right, you said you would break it the next time I put it in. I’m also pretty sure it was because it made you cry.” You say laughing.

“I didn’t cry.” Dean says glaring at you. Neither Sam nor yourself could keep from laughing. The look on big bad Deans face was like complete betrayal. “Fine lets watch this god awful movie then.” Dean says slumping back on the couch. About halfway through the movie you look over and see Dean has passed out so you look towards Sam and saw he was out cold also. Poor guys have had a rough day.

Your stomach starts doing flip flops so you decide to go to your room to lay down but before you make it you start to throw up, thankfully you were very close to a trash can. You ran to the bathroom and finished throwing up. After it stopped you grabbed your toothbrush and brushed your teeth. That was the most disgusting feeling, every time you had the flu you tried your hardest not to get sick. At that point you grabbed a trash can and headed for your room and curled up under the covers, hoping that the feeling to get sick would go away.

You woke up the next morning feeling fine so you chalked it up to nerves. You hadn’t stopped worrying about Crowley since he popped you back. Man you were hungry, you headed to the kitchen to fix yourself some breakfast. You were sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal when Sam walks in. “Hey Sam, sleep well?” You say snickering.

“Haha, you could have woke us up and made us go to our rooms.” Sam says shooting you a playful glare.

“Where is the fun in that, beside you guys look so comfy.” You say. You go off into your own little world thinking about Crowley and really there isn’t much you know about demons. Hey Sam, are there any books on demons I could read? I would like to know a little bit more about them, seeing as I am dating their king.” You ask.

“Yeah there are a bunch of them. I can get you some before I make a run to town, or after if you want to come with.” Sam says.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you, I need to get some things anyway.” You say. You go to the counter and start making a list of things you need. You were about to put tampons on your list when you started thinking about when your going to need them. Then it hits you. You should have started your monthly horror show a couple weeks ago. Why didn’t you realize this sooner. Well shit better put a pregnancy test on the list just to make sure. “I’m ready Sam.” You say.

You two leave and when you get to the supermarket you split up to grab everything you both need. You finish and pay and wait for Sam to finish. Your mind wanders to the last time Crowley and you had sex. It was amazing, he was a very generous lover. All the things he made you feel, it makes your legs shake just thinking about it. “Earth to (Y/N).” Sam says breaking your daydream.

“Sorry, just thinking.” You say starting to blush. You head home and run straight for you room. You pull the test out of the package and head to the bathroom, “well here goes nothing” you say to yourself. After you finish you place the stick on the counter and start pacing, after what you believe to be three minutes you pick the test up. There in bright pink is a plus sign. “Well shit” you say into thin air. You start wondering about how to tell Crowley. Will he be excited? Will he be mad? Maybe you should just call him and tell him you need to talk to him. “No, he’s taking care of business, he will come back as soon as he’s done.” You say to yourself.

You stash the test so Sam and Dean can’t find it and head to the library. “Hey Sam, wanna help me find those books?” you ask while walking into the library.

“I have them all ready for you. If you have questions you could just ask us, we do know a lot on the subject.” Sam says.

“You two already do a lot for me, I think I can handle this one thing.” You say smiling. Sam leaves the room and you start flipping through the first book. Its about origins and how to exorcise them, and crossroads demons. After you finish reading about crossroads demons you decide to go stretch you legs for a little bit.

You walk through the bunker, wandering aimlessly when out of nowhere there was a loud banging coming from the library. You sprint off towards the banging and before you get into the library Sam grabs you and pulls you away. “What the hell Sam?” you say.  
“I can’t let you go in there (Y/N).” Sam said softy.

“And why the hell not?” you say squirming to get out of his grip. You look up at him and he has a sad look on his face. “Let me go, now!” You say. You’re getting really scared. Sam’s grip loosens enough for you to get away. Rounding the corner of the library you look in and drop to your knees. There laying on a table you were at five minutes ago is Crowley and all you see is the hilt of the angel blade sticking out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this one... To experience the joy just to have it shattered. I do have the next couple chapters mapped out. Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments it means a lot to me <3


	7. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lengths will the reader go to so she can have the one she loves?

“NOOOOOOO” you scream. There he lays on that table and all you can do is scream. Why can’t you stop screaming. You need to get up and try and help him, but you just stay there on the floor screaming. All of a sudden there was strong arms wrapped around you lifting you up and carrying you out of the library. “NOOOO, I need to be in there with him, let me go. Please, just let me go.” You cry out.

 

“It’s ok (Y/N), we will figure this out” Dean said. You wrapped your arms around him and kept crying. He laid you down on the bed and went to leave, but you grabbed his arm. “Do you want me to stay?” he asks. You nod and he sits on the bed next to you and embraces you.

 

“Dean. I’m.. I’m pregnant.” You sob out.

 

“How long have you known.” He asks softly.

 

“I found out this morning. I planned on tell Crowley when he came back. What am I going to do. I love him so much.” You so. Dean pulls you in closer squeezing you tightly. “I’m going to go get some fresh air.”

 

Dean gets up and holds his hand for you, “Where do you want to go, I’ll take you.”

 

“No, Dean, as much as I appreciate it, I really need to go by myself.” You say walking away.

 

“(Y/N), I really don’t think that’s a good idea….” Dean starts to say, but you interrupt him.

 

“I need to have some time to myself. Can I take a car?” you ask.

 

“I usually don’t let anybody drive her, but take baby.” Dean says handing you the keys. You take them and walk away and head for the library. You had to see him before leaving. As you walk in you see Sam covering him up.

 

“Please wait, I want to see him just for a minute.” You say walking up to the table. Sam leaves the room and you lean down and kiss his forehead. “I love you so much, I’ll get you back one way or another. Not just for me but our baby too.” You whisper. You leave and head for the garage and get in baby. You sit behind the wheel for a while, tears just flowing. “God, I need to get a grip. I’ll fix this, somehow I’ll fix this.” You say.

 

You leave the garage and just start driving. Anywhere. It really doesn’t matter. You need to think, there has to be something you can do. You drive around for a few hours, thinking about the short time you had with him. What had happened that everything ended like this? What can you do to make everything better again.

 

Then it hits you. You had just read that book about demons. “Of course!” you say. You pull over to the side of the road and start digging around the glove box for a map. Looking it over you found what you were looking for, its only an hour away. You put the map down, start the car back up and drive away. You have to do this, you don’t have another choice. You have to get him back, you can’t do this without him. You pull into a pet cemetery and look through the rows and rows of small graves, then you find it. Lucky, the black cat. You dig until you reach the box he’s in and take a bone out of it and keep some of the dirt.

 

As you leave you pull out the picture of Crowley and you kiss it and put it in your tin container. Getting back in the car you take a deep breath. You can do this, you have to if you want him back. Before him you were no one, you worked a dead end job. But after, you were able to travel to all the places you had dreamt of. You were trying to psych yourself up, you had to, you were about to make a deal and you weren’t going to be able to tell anyone. Especially Crowley, he would be so pissed at you, but you don’t care you need him back whatever the cost.

 

As you pull up to the crossroads, you close your eyes and take a deep breath. “Please give me the strength to do this” you whisper. You open your eyes, grabbed your tin, got out of the car and walked to the middle. Looking around you make sure no one is around before bending down and scooping the dirt away to make room for your tin. As soon as it’s buried you stand up and look around, but still there’s no one there. “At least I tried” you say to yourself walking to the car.

 

“Leaving so soon, didn’t take you for a quitter.” A female said.

 

You turn around and there stand a demon, you recognized her but have no idea what her name is. “I’m not a quitter, I just thought no one was going to show.” You say.

 

“Well here I am, what can I do for you?” She asks.

 

“I, um, I was hoping to uh…” You can’t seem to get out what you want. It should be so easy.

 

“Alrighty miss I really don’t have all the time in the world, I do have things to do.” She says.

 

“Ok, ok, what I want is for you to bring back Crowley for my soul.” You say as confidently as you can.

 

“Oh, no. I’m not going there. That is just suicide.” She says walking away.

 

“Please, I really need you to do this. I’m begging you.” You say voice shaking.

 

“Do you even realize if other Demons find out I made this deal with you, it will be my head on the chopping block. Hell, not to mention what Crowley would do to me. It’s not exactly a secret that you would eventually be Queen.” She says.

 

“Please, I can handle the Crowley front, please I need this and him.” You say.

 

“Why do you want him back anyway?” She asks.

 

“Because, I love him and he is the only person who has ever treated me with respect. I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you” you spit out.

 

“Ok doll, well if you really want him back I’ll do it, but I can’t give you the normal 10 years.” She says.

 

“Why not? Why won’t you give me 10 years. It would be perfect. I would be able to make sure everyone is taken care of.” You yell.

 

“I think that Crowley will get over it. After a while he will have forgotten you even existed.” She snipes at you.

 

It was the last straw, she used to be a female maybe she will be sympathetic. “Listen I need a decent amount of time. I’m pregnant and I would love to be able to meet this child.” You say starting to cry.

 

“Pregnant? Really? Oh that’s just great. Listen kid, I’ll give you until the birth of your child. But that’s as far as I can drag it out. I’m sorry.” She says.

 

“Fine I’ll take it, at least my child can be born. How do we seal this.” You ask.

 

“Well, with a kiss of course.” She says smiling. You walk up to her, take a deep breath, and kiss her. “Well deals made, lover boy will be waking up in a couple hours. Ta-Ta” she says before disappearing. You wipe away your tears and head back to the car. You start driving and thinking about how you could possibly get away with this. You really need to come up with a plan. Before you knew it you were back at the bunker.

 

As you walk in Deans comes running out, “Where have you been, are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine. I just need to lay down for a little bit.” You say walking away from him.

 

“At least tell me you have eaten. You need to take care of two of you now.” Dean says coming after you.

 

“Yes I ate. Don’t worry, I’ll be ok. I’ll see you guys later.” You say walking into your room and shutting it. Well that part was easy enough. You lay down on your bed and curl up, just waiting for him to wake up. You must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing you know you feel someone sweeping their hand across your cheek. Youreyes slowly flutter open and there laying next to you, was Crowley.

 

“Hello love.” Crowley says right before kissing you.

 

“Crowley! But, but, I-I-I thought, I thought you were dead.” You stammer.

 

“No one can kill the King.” He says.

 

“Crowley, I um, I need to tell you something.” You say softly.

 

“What is it love?” He asks.

 

“Babe, I’m pregnant….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments. It really means a lot to me to see everyone enjoying the story. It's driving me to keep writing. I love you all for reading this! xoxo


	8. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley doesn't respond like you thought and it makes you scared for the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that it took so long for this to get out. working 15 days in a row sucks majorly. This is a little bit shorter than the rest but I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Crowley? It’s been three hours and you still haven’t said anything. Are you ok?” you ask. At first you understood the silence, but after the first hour you started getting worried. He’s so much older, you thought he would understand what would happen. You stand there looking at him and he’s still staring out into space. “Ok, I guess you need more time. I’ll be back.” You say as you walk out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen you see Dean kissing face with Cas. It was so adorable and now it’s starting to get a little heated so you clear your throat, “Uh, hey guys, um I just wanna get something to eat.” They shoot apart quicker than a New York minute. 

“How long have you been there?” Dean asks.

“Couple minutes, but I just couldn’t break up all that cuteness.” You say starting to giggle.

“Cuteness? Why did you have to go and ruin it?” Dean scoffs.

“Oh, I didn’t ruin it, it was great to see you genuinely happy. Right now I needed to see that. It made me happy when I need this the most right now.” You say looking at the floor.

“What’s wrong? Are you scared to tell Crowley about the you-know-what?” Dean asks.

“No, I told him. Over three hours ago.” You whisper.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Cas says. Cas gets up from the table and heads to your room, and you really hope he can get through to Crowley.

“Dean, I’m scared. I can’t do this on my own, and right now that is how I’m feeling. He hasn’t said a word to me and I don’t know what he’s thinking and it’s really freaking me out. I need to know everything is going to be ok, because I’m not feeling like everything’s going to be ok. Dean please, I’m really freaking out here.” You say freakishly fast. 

“Hey, hey calm down. It will be ok. One way or another it will all work out. I promise” Dean says, getting up and hugging you. You sobbed into his shoulder for ten minutes before stepping away, wiping the remaining tears away and head outside. What you really need is some fresh air, maybe it will help get your nerves down. You walk to the top of the bunker and sit down, it’s so beautiful up here.

Staring out in to the wide open brings you some serenity. “Darling?” Crowley asks causing you to jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s ok, you didn’t scare me. I just didn’t expect anyone to come out here.” You say.

“I want to apologize love, I froze when you told me you were pregnant. I believe it was because I never expected to get you pregnant. Usually it would have to be another demon.” Crowley says sitting down next to you.

“I may have an answer for that. I was going to tell you this when we were in hell, but you had to run off. Apparently, according to Cas, I am a direct descendant of your true love. And as I also heard she was a witch, and apparently so am I.” you say looking down. You have no idea how he is going to react, hell it’s not like he took the pregnancy well.

“Is that why we have that connection?” He asks. All you can do is nod. “This may sound really horrible but, I’m really glad that Djinn took you because I may have never met you without that happening.” He says.

“Actually, I’m glad too. Never in a million years did I believe that I would find someone who made me this happy. I love you so much, and honestly, I cant wait to have your baby. Sure, I would have loved to wait a little bit, but I wouldn’t change it for the world” you say leaning over to put your head on his shoulder.

“Love lets go inside, we can celebrate with the boys.” He says standing up. Looking up at him, all you can see is his love. How were you going to break it to him that you would be gone after the baby was born.

**2 months later**

“Babe, come on, we are going to be late for the appointment.” You yell through the hall. Today was the day you were going to find out the sex of the baby. Everyone was coming, none of them wanted to miss this.

“Hang on to your panties, I’m almost ready.” Crowley says. You look at the guys and just roll your eyes. They chuckled at you, but stop as soon as you looked annoyed. Everyone was on edge lately, mostly because your hormones were all over the place. This was the first ultrasound, so you were excited, and nervous. What if there was something wrong with the baby? No, nothing is going to be wrong with this baby. Just because you decided to wait until you were a little over four months pregnant, doesn’t mean there is something bad going on. You wanted to wait until you find out what the sex was.

“Seriously, we have 15 minutes to get there, and its usually a 20 minute drive.” You yell down the hall.

“You wouldn’t feel this rushed if you would just let me pop us there.” Crowley said coming into the kitchen, swooping in to give you a kiss.

“I said no popping me anywhere, we don’t know for sure if it would harm the baby.” You smart off. You walk out to the garage and get in the passenger side of baby. Looking out the window you see Dean smirk and Sam just stopped when he saw you sitting in his spot. “I’m sorry Sam but car rides haven’t been the greatest to me lately, I’m hoping this helps.” You say giving him a small smile.

This pregnancy hasn’t been easy on anyone. You have been reduced to tears so many times you lost count. Course they all think it’s just the hormones, but most of the time its because of the guilt you have knowing that in a few months you will be dead and Crowley will be left with the baby on his own. Great here come the water works again. You need to make out a Will and Testament so that way after you’re gone, you will know that everything will be ok. If only you could get away from the guys, you could set up a trust fund for your baby.

“Earth to (Y/N)” Dean says looking at you. “We’re here.” You look out the window and looked at the building in front of you. Crowley called in a special doctor, a doctor who sold his soul to be the best neo-natal physician in the world. Taking a deep breathe you got out of the car, before you even had your door shut all four guys were standing right next to you. It brings a smile to your face knowing that there is this much love towards you and your baby. 

“Ready, darling?” Crowley asks you. 

“yeah, lets go.” You say taking his hand and walking towards the office. You walk in the office to see only the receptionist. “Hi, I’m here to see Dr. Reese.”

“Fill this out and the Doctor will be with you soon.” She said not even looking up. You take the paperwork and start filling it out. Why is there so many questions, and how are you supposed to say the age of the father… well you really don’t know exactly. You just know he is very old. “(Y/N), Dr. Reese is ready to see you.” The receptionist said to you. You stand up and start heading to the door. Everyone stands and starts walking with you.

“Thanks guys, but I think I want to do this on my own. It get really personal in there and I would prefer you all didn’t see my lady bits.” You say looking at them. They all just stand there looking at you. “I’ll be ok.”

You walk back into the office, and get into the gown. As your getting ready to sit on the table the doctor walks in. “(Y/N), I’m Dr. Reese. How are you doing today?” he asks.  
“I’m ok. I’m really nervous, but other than that I’m ok.” You say.

“That’s good, so I’m just going to start out with the routine stuff. How far along do you believe you are?” Dr. Reese asks.

“I think I’m about four months along.” You say.

“Ok, we will find out for sure when it comes to the ultrasound. I’m going to get it ready, why don’t drape this blanket over your lap and lay back.” He brought over the machine and squirted the jelly on your belly and started taking the baby’s measurements. “Ok the baby looks great and you are thirteen weeks pregnant.” He says. He continues to move the wand over your belly, checking every angle.

“If you can tell what the baby is I would love to know, but you cant tell Crowley.” You say.

“Well let me see if I can I see what it is. Ah yes, I can see what it is.” Dr. Reese says.

“It’s a….”


	9. The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when you collapse and the angel has to heal you? People find out your secret, all of them.  
> warning: past abuse mentioned along with miscarriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to have reached 1000 hits! I'm really glad you all are reading this.I hope that you continue to enjoy this story as much as I am!

You walk out of the office and see all four guys sitting there with looks on their faces that makes it look like they are sitting shiva. It makes you smile, especially when you see Crowley pacing pack and forth. “I’m ready to go” you say. All the guys shoot up and hurriedly walk towards you.

  
“Is everything ok?” Cas asks.

“Did he treat you ok?” Crowley asks.

“Did he tell you what it is?” Sam asks

“How far along did he say you are?” Dean asks.

“Ok, slow down, all of you. Everything is ok. The doctor says everything is measuring out at thirteen weeks.” You say. Should you tell them the big news or should you wait?

“Oh, hey (Y/N). I received a call why you were in there. A friend of ours is coming for a visit.” Sam says.

“Ok sounds good. Who is he?” you ask.

“Well, her name is Charlie.” Dean says smirking. 

“Oh, I now feel horrible. I just assumed it was a he because all your friends seem to be male.” You say looking down. You could feel the tears starting again. You look up as you hear Dean yelp. Crowley, Sam, and Cas all hit him at the same time, which made you snicker.

“Sorry” Dean says.

“It’s ok, how about next time you specify male or female.” You say laughing. All of you leave and head back to the Impala, Sam opens the front passenger door for you this time. You smile at him and get in. The drive back to the bunker seemed to fly by. The entire time all you could think about was the big news you needed to share with all of them. Maybe this Charlie person could help you set up a surprise. Now all you could do is just to wait until she arrived.

Upon arrival to the bunker you felt a wave of nausea coming on, and you open the door and jump out before the car is completely stopped. You run over to the trashcan and hurl everything you ate today. Just as soon as the puking was over you got very dizzy and everything went black.  
Dreams were always the best lately, granted they were mostly of babies and family, but that to you was the best thing to ever dream about. Sitting in front of you was your babies, all bright and bubbly. Crowley was laying next to them playing peek a boo with them and making them squeal with joy. It made you really happy to see your family all together like this. 

Crowley’s POV

“Set her down gently, you morons” he says. What could have happened to make her pass out like this? If it wouldn’t have been that she made him promise that nobody used their powers on her, he would have asked Castiel to make her better so she would wake up. Bloody woman just has to be difficult. As he paces back and forth he weighs his options. On one hand he could do as she asks, which he always does, or he could go behind her back in a manner of speaking. 

“Castiel get your feathery ass in here.” He yelled. 

“You called?” Cas says.

“Yes, I need you to do your angel mojo to find out what is wrong with (Y/N). Before you object, I will take the full wrath that she will bring down for this.” He says. Cas step up to her and sticks two finger on her forehead. Before he took his hand off her, he started getting a confused look on his face. “What is that look for?” he asks.

“Well, it could just be from her being with you, but her soul is marked by a demon. Also the fainting spell is caused by dehydration, which I cleared up.” Cas says.

“I haven’t marked her soul. I made the decision after our first fight that I wasn’t going to do it.” Crowley says, watching Cas walk away. He starts pacing back and forth trying to figure out how her soul is marked. Nobody would be stupid enough to do that to her. 

“Crowley, what happened?” she asks.

Reader POV

You look around and notice your in your room. “How did I get here?” you ask.

“You fainted in the garage darling, you’ve been out for a couple of hours.” Crowley says. He walks over and sits on your bed and takes your hand,

“You were dehydrated, and before you freak out, yes I had Cas check to make sure you were ok and nothing serious was wrong.”

“I told you guys I didn’t want you to do things like that, we don’t know if there would be any repercussions from it.” You yell. Not only did he put the babies at risk, but there was the potential for him to find out about your deal. Why did this have to be happening right now. 

“Love, there’s something else. Somehow a demon has marked your soul. Now I’m not sure how this happened but I will figure it out.” Crowley says while looking you over. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, most likely it’s because of what is growing inside of me.” You say looking away. You know he isn’t going to buy that story, but it just might give you a little time to work something out. He looks over at you with the “I don’t think your telling me the truth” look. 

“Ok, that could be the case. I love you, so if there is any other reason you can tell me, I promise I won’t get mad.” He says looking at you.

“Sweetie, I have no clue why else there would be a mark. I love you, I have no reason to lie to you” except for the fact that you sold your soul to save the life of the man you love.

“Ok darling. Listen I have to go take care of some buisness, but I’ll be back as soon as I can. Please call if you need me. I love you darling.” Crowley says leaning down to give you a kiss. 

After Crowley left you made your way out of the room and headed for the kitchen. As you got closer you heard some whispering. Looking in the kitchen you see Sam, Dean, and Cas leaning over the table talking.

“I’m not sure how, or when, but when I seen (Y/N) soul while healing her I saw a claim on it. I am certain she has made a crossroads deal.” Cas says.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean says.

“You know, the day that Crowley technically died, she had asked to see books about demons. She did leave and for all we know she could have gone and made a deal. I mean she already knew she was pregnant and she was scared.” Sam says before noticing you in the doorway. “(Y/N)….”

“Don’t. Please, just don’t judge me. You wouldn’t understand, I can’t lose him. He is the first guy that I’ve been with that hasn’t mistreated me.” You sob. “When I found out I was pregnant, I was shocked and scared. I had been told that after what I went through I wouldn’t ever have children. Look at me now pregnant with twins of all things. I would rather have Crowley for a few months longer than not at all.” You collapse to the floor bawling, you let out the two secrets you were trying to keep until the time was right.

"(Y/N), we are not here to judge you, but you should have come to us before making that kind of decision. How long did they give you?” Dean asks softly.

“Until the end of the pregnancy. She almost didn’t do it at all as soon as she found out I wanted Crowley alive. I begged her to. I’m so sorry. I never thought this would happen.” You say looking at the floor.

“(Y/N), we care about you, and so does Crowley. We will figure this out.” Sam says.

“So twins, that’s unexpected. Would you be able to explain why you said you couldn’t get pregnant?” Dean asks.

“About a year and a half ago I was in a relationship with this guy who was very sweet. At least he was at first.” You say turning away. You couldn’t look at them while telling them. “I walked in on him having sex with my best friend and freaked out started yelling. I had just found out I was pregnant that day and I continued to yell and scream asking him why he would do that to me and our unborn child. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. They told me I had come in with severe internal bleeding, and when I asked about the baby they informed me I had lost it and there had been so much damage that I would never be able to bear children again. I was so devastated. Just so you know Crowley doesn’t know about this. Any of it actually. I just need time to figure everything out.” You start walking away when Dean grabs your arm, spinning you around and giving you the biggest bear hug he could muster. 

“We love you, and we are going to do everything we can to keep you from going to hell. Plus once you tell Crowley he will make sure nothing happens to you.” Sam says. Sam’s phone rings the minute he is done talking, he only talks for a couple minutes before hanging up. “She’s here”  
Dean runs up and opens the door and walks back in with a shorter red head. “what’s up bitches!” she says. 

“(Y/N), this is Charlie, Charlie this is (Y/N)” Dean says.

“Nice to meet you Charlie” you say smiling.

“Same here. I hear we have somethings to discuss.” Charlie says smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked this chapter. Maybe in the next chapter we will find out what the sex of the babies will be!!


	10. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley informs reader he knows her secret and everyone finds outs the sex of the babies!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, but my muse decided to be a complete ass. But thankfully he stopped and is now letting my creative juices flow!! My muse happens to be a guy I know and may have a bit of a crush on, what can I say a girl can dream! This is one of the longest chapters I've written so far. I just couldn't find a good stopping point. I was going to do a cliff hanger but after the wait i put you all through, i decided not to do that to you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“So, have you given any thought on how you want to surprise everyone with the news?” Charlie asks.

  
“Well, Crowley is the only one currently that doesn’t know its twins, but I am the only one who knows the sex of the babies. I also need a way to break some bad news to him also, think you could help me with that too?” You ask.

“Well I have a lot of ideas for the reveal, but I might need a little more info for the bad news part.” Charlie says. 

“Well let’s start with the reveal. After that is all settled we will work on the other.” You say. Charlie and you walk to the library and start brainstorming ideas. “I want to thank you for helping me do this, I know you don’t have to, especially since you don’t know me.” You say looking at her.

“Hey, if the guys think you’re good then that’s all I need. Besides it’s about time there’s another girl around here.” Charlie says winking. That makes you smile your first real smile in weeks. “So first I need to know what the sex of the babies is and then we can go from there on the reveal part.” You lean over and whisper the sex of the babies in her ear, because knowing the guys they would be spying. “Ok, how about piñata’s We can fill each of them with the right colors and the guys can each take turns hitting it until it pops. I do think because the guys are all beasts and over powered we should definitely reinforce them.” 

You both start laughing, it was true they could easily break a normal one, of course Crowley could just get irritated and snap his fingers and it would explode. You keep planning for a couple hours and only stop when you start smelling food. “Someone’s cooking spaghetti” you say as you get up and walk out of the library. You stop dead as you walk into the kitchen, there at the stove cooking is Crowley. You thought that Sam was cooking, but it brought a smile to your face to see the love of your life cooking dinner for everyone. “Do you need any help babe?”  
Crowley turns around, looks at you and smiles. “Love, as much as I appreciate the offer I think it would be best if you sat down and rested. Tell me about your day.”

“Well, Charlie and I have been planning the big reveal party. Made some great headway on it too. But enough about that, I really don’t want to spoil the big surprise. How was your day?” You say.

“Boring without you around. I had meeting after meeting, but during one of them I did find out someone’s been going behind my back on deals. So now I have to go through each of the deals made in the last six months to make sure nobody screwed up the deals to much.” He says while stirring the sauce. Your heart starts racing, if he digs to deep enough he could find your deal and everything would end in a disaster. 

“I hope you find that everything is ok.” You say, not looking at him. 

“Well let’s call the masses and have some of this food.” Crowley says leaning down to kiss your cheek. “Food’s done!”

You look around the table at everyone sitting there, in the last few months you have made a family with them. Charlie was just an added bonus. You look over at Crowley and notice he’s not talking with anyone, he’s just sitting there like he is contemplating something. You place your hand on top of his and squeeze. He looks up towards you and smiles, but that smile doesn’t seem to follow up to his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath you stand up and walk away from the table, hoping that Crowley will follow you. By the time you had reached your room he still wasn’t behind you so you just went in and sat on your bed. You start thinking about how things could have been different, if you had never been taken by that stupid Djinn none of this would be happening right now. Sure, you would have never met Crowley and fallen in love with him but at least you would be alive for many years to come.

“You know love, I try to not read your mind very often, but when you are this emotional it’s as if your projecting your thoughts into me. Now I was hoping you would have had enough respect for me to just tell me the truth but its as if you thought I didn’t need to know.” Crowley says looking at the floor. “But as it is, you “projected” to me the deal you made, and for the life of me, I’ve been trying to figure out why you would do it. Then I did some digging and found out your past, and before you even ask, the guys didn’t tell me. I happened to be standing outside the kitchen when you broke down to the boys.” He continued.

You stood up and walked towards Crowley, “Crowley, please let me explain. I never thought this would happen. I was so scared when I saw you on that table, I was sitting there just minutes before you showed up there. I keep thinking about if I never left hell and how we could have been side by side on that table. To the guys I would have just been another person, but I would have at least died next to the love of my life.” You stumbled out. At this point you can’t seem to stop crying, of course that is happening a lot lately. Damn hormones.

“(Y/N), you know I love you right? I know I don’t say it very often, but I really do love you. You are the world to me, and so is that baby in there. I would do anything to protect the both of you.” He says as he walks over and hugs you. The two of you stay that way for a while, not needing words, just relishing in the physical contact the both of you desperately needed. You take Crowley by the hand and lead him to your bed so you could lay down. 

“I know I don’t have the right to ask this right now, but could you just hold me for a little bit.” You ask. The tears are relentless at this point and all you want is to know everything would be ok.

“Of course my darling (Y/N), I would do anything for you. We will talk about this more in the morning.” Crowley softly says.  
As soon as the two of you lay down on the bed Crowley pulls you to him and one of his hands starts rubbing on your stomach. Not to long after you fall asleep Crowley just looks at you and says,” Nothing is ever going to happen to you, I’ll make sure of it.”

The next morning you wake to find Crowley gone but a little note on your nightstand,

**_Darling,_ **

**_Went to hell to take care of some things. I’ll be back soon. Asked moose to bring you breakfast. I LOVE YOU!_ **

**_Crowley_ **

No sooner had you finished reading the note you heard knocking on your door. “Come in” you say. In walks Sam with a tray of food, if you didn’t know any better you would have thought there was more than just you eating this with how much food he brought. “I’m not going to be able to eat all of that Sam.” You say.

“I know that and you know that but I was given a list of food I had to make for your breakfast. I did as I was asked.” Sam said with a lopsided smile. You smiled at him and took the tray. As soon as you sat back down am was out the door. Honestly the only thing that sounded good was the pancakes, so you sat there and ate them. When you finished you got up and carried the tray to the kitchen.

“(Y/N) you’re not supposed to be carrying that!” says Dean as he rushes forward to grab it.

“Why can’t I carry it? Because I’m pregnant? This is freaking ridiculous!” you snap.

“(Y/N), he’s only trying to help, I think he is trying to be over protective of you. There are not many women that stick around in his life.” Charlie whispers in your ear. You look at her with sad eyes, you know he’s only trying to help, but you don’t want to feel completely useless. “So the party is this afternoon, why don’t we all go get it setup, I told Crowley not to pop in until we give the go ahead. You just nod and start to follow but stop once you’ve seen Dean hasn’t moved. You motion them all to go ahead and you walk towards him.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted that way.” You say, and of course the tears are back.

He pulls you into a bear hug and says, “It’s ok, I know your going through a lot. You know the longer I know you the more like family you feel. I love you so much, almost more than Sammy.”

“Now don't go getting all chick flick on me. Lets got set up the party.” You say dragging him by the hand. 

Over the next few hours everyone had everything set up and ready for Crowley’s arriva. The piñatas were hung in the middle of the room and the cake Charlie and you baked was sitting in the middle of the only table. A banner hanging from the ceiling saying ‘CONGRATS IT’S TWINS!’

“Ok (Y/N), I think it’s time to call lover boy back.” Charlie says laughing. You start laughing to and send out a text to Crowley.

_~Hey, you can come back now. Meet you in the kitchen._

No sooner did you get to the kitchen and Crowley popped in. “Hello love” he says leaning down to kiss your cheek, then leaning down to kiss your belly, “I’m ready when you are, dove.” You take him by the hand and start leading him to the room. As you get closer, you move behind him and place a hand over his eyes and semi pushing him into the room. 

You drop your hand as soon as soon as the two of you are far enough into the room. The first thing Crowley notices is the banner. “Twins?! Really, are you serious. We are having two babies!” Crowley had the biggest smile on his face.

“Awww is Crowley becoming a big ole softy?” Dean says smirking. Crowley just turns towards him and glares.

“Ok how about all of you men take turns hitting the piñatas so we can all know the sex of the babies.” You say. You hand the bat to Dean first and he takes a swing, it moves but it doesn’t make even a crack. Sam took a turn next and broke it open, out flowed a bunch of pink confetti. 

“A GIRL!” Charlie yells. Everyone crowds around you and starts hugging you.

“Ok, Ok, there is still another one to break open, and it’s Crowley’s turn.” You say laughing and pushing everyone away. Crowley picks up the bat and takes a swing at the other piñata. It breaks a little but not enough for the contents to spill, so you take the bat from Crowley and hand it over to Cas. Cas swings the bat and smashes the pinata and they all watch as blue confetti starts falling to the floor.

“Ha, you owe me money Sammy! I said there was gonna be a boy!” Dean says laughing and jumping around. Crowley walks over to you and lifts you up hugging you.

“I love you so much, (Y/N). You are giving me a great gift. I will be a better father to our wonderful children. I will be better this time around.” He says kissing everywhere on your face.

“What do you mean this time around?” you ask looking at him. Has he had other kids and didn’t tell you?

“I had a son, but I wasn’t a great father. I was actually a shitty father who resented that boy. I feel like life, or maybe Chuck has given me a second chance to do better.” He says.

“Ok, I’m going to need to process this, but for right now lets just celebrate our babies.” You say hugging him. “How does everyone feel about helping us pick out names?” you say looking around the room.

All at once everyone says “Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!! more than one secret was revealed. I'm going to ask for some feedback on this one. I would love your (the amazing readers) opinion on names for the little ones. Have a lovely day!!


	11. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard month things seem to get a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't get this out Monday, I ended up coming down with pneumonia, but I'm on the path of recovery right now. really hope you enjoy this chapter>.

One Month Later…

18 weeks Pregnant…

Charlie, Sam and Dean have been arguing over names ever since you asked them to help pick them out. Most of the time you just sit back and listen but today you are extra cranky. Of course, it just might be because Crowley decided two weeks ago that there was business he just had to take care of and hasn’t called you once. Just thinking about it makes your blood boil to the point you snap.

 

“Alright, listen up, all you guys ever do anymore is argue over names. I’m tired of it. Sam, Dean go on a hunt for crying out loud, don’t think I haven’t caught on that your passing your cases off on to other hunters. I may be pregnant but I am definitely not stupid. And Charlie, how about you and I go out and get pampered because if I have to stay in this hell hole one more minute listening to you three arguing I might just snap.” You shout out.

 

“(Y/N), sweetie, we haven’t gone on hunts because we promised Crowley we would stay here to help you while he took care of some important business. Any other time we wouldn’t do anything he asked of us, but you are an important part of our lives and we want to make sure you are cared for as much as possible.” Deans says as he walks over to you. “I’m sorry if we have been a bit over bearing, but we care.” He says hugging you.

 

“If he was so worried about my well-being then why hasn’t he stopped by or at least called to see how I was doing or his unborn children. Heck, I would have settled for a simple text message.” You say, tears forming in your eyes.

 

Sam walks over and kneels down in front of you, “(Y/N), I understand your frustration, I really do. So, because you are this upset about it I will explain what Crowley has been doing. He set up a meeting with all the crossroad demons to figure out which one held your contract, and, well he found her. He has been in negotiations this entire time trying to negate out your deal without him dying again. He came by after you fell asleep last night and informed us that he almost has everything worked out. He will be back soon, I promise.”

 

You sit there and just nod. You really didn’t feel like showing how upset you were that Crowley came by and didn’t see you that you just got up and walked to your bedroom and shut the door. Was he that upset with you that he couldn’t look at you? Why wait until you were asleep? These same thoughts kept replaying in your head until you fell asleep for your afternoon nap, maybe when you got up everything would be better.

 

Knocking on your door woke you up, and when you rolled over to look at your clock you see that you had been asleep for a couple of hours, “Come in” you say.

 

Charlie walks into the room and looks at you with a smile, “I know that it won’t help you completely, but I booked us a spa afternoon. We need to be there in an hour. Just you and me, how does that sound.”

 

As much as you just want to stay in bed, you smile and nod at Charlie. “Sounds just like what I need. I’ll be out in a few.” Charlie nods and walks out the door. You sit on the edge of your bed for a few minutes, holding your phone, debating on whether to try calling Crowley again. Deciding against it you through your phone down on the bed and left your room.

 

You made your way to the kitchen and found Charlie and the boys waiting for you. “Sammy and I are going to give you two lovely ladies a ride to the spa, is that ok with you (Y/N)?” Dean asks.

 

You nod and say, “Sounds good, let’s go.” All of you start walking towards the garage when you hear your phone ringing. Everyone stops and looks at you, but you keep walking. “He has chosen to not talk to me, now I’m choosing not to talk to him. Now can we get on the road. Please.” You say. Everybody scrambles to catch up with you, and Sam raced to the passenger door to open it for you. You gave him a smile as a thank you.

 

A part of you wishes you would have gotten the phone, but why should you answer when he calls if he can’t give you the same courtesy. In no time at all Dean pulls up in front of the spa and Charlie and you get out of the car and wave bye to the guys. “So, I booked us the exclusive package, most of it we won’t be able to talk, but when we get to the manicures we should be able to talk away. Sound good?” Charlie asks.

 

“Sounds just like what I needed. Thank you so much Charlie, and I’m sorry I went off on you guys today. I’m just really stressed out and I took it out on you guys.” You say.

 

“Hey, don’t apologize. You have every right to be upset. How about we go change and have our perfect day, sound good?” Charlie says.

 

You look at her and smile and walk into the changing room. Upon coming out of the changing room you find two very gorgeous men standing there smiling. Charlie leans over and whispers, “You’re drooling.” You feel the blush creep up your face.

 

“I can’t help it they’re hot!,” you whisper back smiling. The guys lead you into a room that have tables set up.

 

“Ok ladies, go ahead and lay down on the beds and we will get started on your massages.” One of the guys said.

An hour later the guys walk you to a salon, “Alright ladies, these wonderful people in here will get you pampered up. Have a great day.” Once inside a couple of ladies walked up to the two of you and led you to some chairs, “Ok ladies get nice and comfy. We are going to style your hair and do your nails; do you have a favorite hairstyle you like?”

“I usually only put my hair up into a ponytail, so I guess I’ll let you have at it” you say smiling. “This must have cost you a fortune Charlie. I can’t believe you would do this for me, especially because you barely know me.” You say looking at Charlie.

 

“(Y/N), I didn’t pay for this, I’m actually unsure who paid for this but I do know that this has been one awesome day” Charlie said.

 

“Wait, what do you mean you don’t know who paid for this? I’m not sure I like the sound of that.” You ask.

 

“Well, after you little freak out earlier I received an email with reservations to this place. All it said in the email was to treat you to the day you deserve and that is what I have done. Are you mad that I didn’t tell you?” Charlie asked.

 

“No, I’m not mad at you, but I wish you would have told me. I think I’m just upset because out of everything that has gone in my life, Crowley was the good thing. Then I went and ruined it by sacrificing my life for his because I didn’t want our child to grow up without a father, but that wasn’t the only reason. I had a lot of bad things happen in my life Crowley was the one thing, the one person who made me feel whole again, and I could see myself being happy again. I also thought I would have longer than the pregnancy, but that was what was given to me. I have to live with that now, but what I didn’t realize is how much this was going to affect Crowley.” You say with tears starting to fall.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, he understands, I know he does. You did what you thought was right.” Charlie says.

 

“Ladies, I’m sorry to interrupt, but we are done with your hair and we are going to move on to the nails.” One of the stylists says. You nod and get up out of the chair and the two of you follow them to a pair of chairs on the opposite side of the room.

 

You start thinking about everything that has happened to bring you to this point in your life. You had a piece of crap boyfriend, you moved to a new city, got a boring job. You got kidnapped, then rescued. Now, here you are pregnant with the king of hell’s child and the two of you weren’t exactly on speaking terms. You decide that closing eyes would be the best thing for you to do.

 

Closing your eyes, you start to have flashes of hell. First it was just Crowley sitting on his throne, then it changed to a fight between him and some other demons. You scream his name but he doesn’t seem to hear you. There is flashes of yelling and you hear your name, then Crowley runs at someone. That’s when you see it. The angel blade.

 

“(Y/N), (Y/N), are you ok?” Charlie asks shaking you. You open your eyes quickly and notice they are wet. “Are you ok? You fell asleep and you started crying”

 

“I-I’m ok, I’ll explain when we leave. I can’t tell you here.” You say.

 

“Alright ladies, all that is left is for you wonderful ladies to go to get some wonderful clothes. You get your pick of anything, that’s what happens when you get the presidential package.” She says smiling.

 

Looking at all the clothes they have to offer you settle on a flowing yellow floor length dress with no back. “Oh my (Y/N), you look gorgeous!” Charlie squeals.

 

You smile at her and say, “Thanks Charlie, since we are finally done with spa day let’s talk about what happened” As you were walking you explained everything to Charlie including what happened in you flashes. “I just witnessed how he died, and it was to protect me. I love him so much, when we get back home I’m going to call him and tell him.”

 

“Well, I called Dean while you were in the dressing room so they should be here now.” Charlie says. The two of you walk to the entrance and see Sam and Dean standing next to the Impala in suits.

 

“Well don’t the two of you look beautiful” Sam says walking up to the both of you. Sam walks you both to the car where Dean has the doors open.

 

After everyone is in the car Dean turns to you and says, “So I was thinking, since the two of you got all dolled up we could all go out to dinner tonight. We have the reservations, which are in twenty minutes.”

 

“That sounds great guys, I really needed this.” You say. When you get to the restaurant Dean comes around and opens your door and takes you by the hand. As you walk in you see a magnificent dining area with one table sitting in the center with candles and flowers. Next to the table is Cas and out from behind him walks Crowley. “What’s going on?” you say.

 

“My darling (Y/N), in all of my existence I have never known someone quite like you. You are amazing and beautiful and talented. You have shown me what true love is all about and I can’t even imagine my life without you.” Crowley says. Next thing you know he’s getting down on one knee opening a box and says, “(Y/N), will you marry me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know i left it at a cliff hanger, but it shouldn't be to long of a wait before the next chapter comes out. I also have a plan/plot for another story that i am drafting out. Thanks for all the love given during this story!!


	12. All My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! With only being able to type with one hand it made it very difficult, but here it is my lovelies!!

“Will you marry me?” Crowley asks.

 

Looking around the room at everyone there, you see them all smiling at you. They must have all be in on it. “I, um, of course I will.” You say. Crowley stands up and put the beautiful ring on your finger and kissed you.

 

“Darling, I love you so much. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife, I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” Crowley says. You wrap your arms around him, and lean over to kiss him. Out of all the emotions you had been having for the past couple weeks you never once thought this would be one of them.

 

All of you sat through dinner and laughed and had a good time. One at a time everyone started leaving until it was just you and Crowley left. “This was a great day, I really enjoyed myself. Thank you.” You say.

 

“Anything for you my dear. When I say I love you, I really do mean it. You are everything I could ever imagine. Those babies in there are just a plus, I can’t wait to meet them.” Crowley says.

 

“Crowley, you are so amazing, and I know this is going to sound weird but I am so glad I was taken by that monster. If I hadn’t been, who knows if I would have ever met you.” You say.

 

“Darling, I wouldn’t have wished that on anyone, well except my dear old mother.” Crowley says.

 

“Let’s get out of here, go somewhere just the two of us for a couple of days. I think we need that” you say. Crowley smiles and nods at you and you pull out your phone and send a text to Sam.

 

~ _Hey, just thought I would let you guys know Crowley and I are going away for a couple days -(Y/N)_

_~OK have fun! -Sam_

 

“Where do you want to go love?” Crowley asks.

 

You start thinking about it, and realize there is only one place you want to go. “Let’s go to Hawaii” you say. Crowley wraps you in a hug and starts kissing you, as soon as he pulls away and you open your eyes and see a beach and the ocean. “Where at in Hawaii are we?” you ask.

 

“I bought a mansion here a long time ago. I rarely come here anymore with everything I have going on in hell. We can come here anytime you like.” Crowley says.

 

Crowley gave you the tour of the house starting with the kitchen, it was massive, it reminded you of your dream kitchen. Then he led you in the living room, which had the biggest television you had ever seen. In the corner of the room was a bar, fully stocked. The next stop was up the stairs he led you into a gigantic bedroom. Along the back wall was a four-poster canopy bed with red satin sheets. Looking around you notice the doors along the wall. Walking over and opening the doors you step out onto a balcony overlooking the ocean.

 

“It’s beautiful” you say.

 

“Just like you my dear.” Crowley says pulling you to him. He starts kissing you slowly. The longer the kiss lasts the more passionate it becomes. Crowley walks you backwards into the house and towards the bed all the while never breaking the kiss.

 

*****

 

It’s not every day that Crowley falls asleep after sex, but this time it was so full of love and passion that it must have worn him out. You put on a robe and walk downstairs to grab some water. You fill a glass and walk outside and walk towards the water. Standing there looking out over the never-ending ocean you start thinking about the next few months. You will need to plan the wedding and hopefully have it before the babies come. You want to be married before they come for your soul.

 

Your soul, it was the only thing that was making you regret your decision to marry Crowley. How could you do that to him, marry him then die as soon as your babies are born. It’s just selfish of you, maybe you should just call it off, make it easier on him.

 

“Darling, your thoughts are very loud tonight. You woke me with guilt that is radiating off you. I have something very important that you need to know, when we get married the contract for your soul will be null and void. You will get to live for as long as you want.” Crowley says.

 

You turn around and see Crowley standing there in all his glory smiling at you. No matter how many times you have seen him naked, you still get a slight pink tint to your cheeks. Looking into his eyes you say, “Do you really mean that, I can live by marrying you?” Crowley just nods. “Then I’m really glad I said yes.” You run up to Crowley and wrap your arms around his neck and start kissing him, the passion just flowing through you.

 

You stop kissing Crowley when you hear him snap his fingers, looking down you see a blanket and before you know Crowley has you laying on your back kissing down your body.

 

*****

 

The next morning you woke up to find Crowley had gotten you tucked into bed at some point during the night. On the pillow, you find a note that says _Darling when you wake up come downstairs, I have a surprise for you. Might want to get dressed for this one. Love you -C_

You walked to the closet, because knowing your soon to be husband, he got you some clothes. Sure enough opening the closet you find an endless supply of clothes. Picking out the first sundress you find, you put it on with some flip flops you find and head downstairs. “Crowley?” you say.

 

“In the kitchen darling.” He says.

 

You walk in the kitchen to find all your friends sitting around the table, “Sam, Dean, Cas, Charlie, what are you all doing here?” you ask.

 

“We actually don’t know. Crowley came and brought us all here, said you would explain.” says Sam. Looking around everyone else was nodding their heads.

 

You look at Crowley wondering what this was all about. Next thing you know is you hear his voice in your head, ‘remember what we talked about last night darling?’ The look of understanding comes over your face. “So, Crowley and I had a discussion last night, about my soul. When Crowley and I get married it will negate the deal I made without any repercussions. I get to see my babies grow up.” You say.

 

“Really? That’s great!” Sam says getting up and giving you a hug. One by one everyone got up and hugged you.

 

“Another thing I should tell all of you while you’re here, I have picked out the names for the babies.  Baby girl is going to be Annabeth Samantha and baby boy is going to be Alexander Dean.”

 

“My darling (Y/N), the names are perfect” Crowley says. You look over and see the look of shock on Sam and Dean’s faces. You owed the boys your life and if it hadn’t been for them you wouldn’t have met Crowley, so to show how much it meant to you, you decided to name your children after them.

 

You were so caught up in your own little world that you didn’t even notice Sam and Dean coming up to you until their arms were wrapped around you. “(Y/N), thank you so much, it’s an honor that your naming your children after us” Sam says.

 

“We love you (Y/N).” Dean says.

 

“I love you guys too. Even you Charlie. I have an idea, how about we all stay here for a while and plan the wedding and just relax. It’s been a long time since any of us has had a vacation.” You say. Everyone agrees with you and once Crowley shows everyone to their rooms they all join you on the beach and watch the waves roll in. You almost have what you’ve what you’ve always wanted, a big happy family. Now if only your pregnancy would hurry along so your babies could be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reason it took so long to get this out was I had a hard time writing the sexy times right. Every way i wrote it didn't sound right. If anyone would love to have the pleasure of writing the sexy times let me know. Until next time...


	13. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations for the wedding are under way, while there is a monster in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update. The updates will be more regular now i promise!! I hope you enjoy.

One Month Later….

 

22 weeks pregnant….

 

Everything had been going great, everyone was relaxing and having fun. That was until the day Dean decided to turn on the news.

 

“Breaking News: The seventh body was found today with their heart ripped clean out of their chest. Authorities are still searching for any clues on to who may be behind these gruesome murders.”

 

“Sammy!” Dean yells through the house.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks.

 

“Looks like there is a werewolf in paradise. What do you say we go get the son of a bitch.” Dean says.

 

“Dean, we are here to have a vacation and help (Y/N) plan the wedding. This kind of thing may upset her and I really don’t want to be on her bad side. I don’t know if you have noticed but she snaps at the smallest of things right now.” Sam says

 

“I do not snap at everything Sam. I only snap when you guys cant stop arguing.” you say walking into the living room. “Not only that but don’t you think I would be happy that you guys got rid of that seeing as I am pregnant. I don’t want anything to make this household unsafe. Now get your asses out there and kill that monster.” You stand there glaring at Sam all the while Dean is smirking.

 

“Now love, is it really a bad thing that Moose was looking out for you and trying to insure your happiness?” Crowley asks walking up behind you.

 

“Don’t you dare start Crowley or I will extend the no sex decision.” you say turning your glare at him. You hear Sam and Dean snickering in the background. “Instead of standing there laughing don’t you think you should go out there and find the werewolf?” You say. You turn and walk into the kitchen and grab some milk and walk over to Charlie, “Hey, how is everything in here? Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Everything is going good, just need you to decide on colors so we can figure out flowers and decorations.” Charlie says.

 

“Well, I was thinking black and red. It seems those are Crowley’s favorite colors and I don’t think they are that bad.” You say.

 

“Okay, that is very different but I think I can work with it. Do you know what type of flowers you would like?” Charlie asks.

 

“That one I’m not to sure on. I like roses and tulips and pansies.” you say.

 

“I think tulips would be great darling.” Crowley says walking in the room.

 

“You really think so? Can we even get black tulips charlie?” You ask.

 

“Actually, they do have black tulips, they are called Queen of the Night, and they are very pretty.” Charlie says.

 

“Thanks for helping me with this Charlie, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.” you say.

 

“It’s really no big deal, I enjoy doing this. Plus we usually get just you and me time to be girls. I think we both need it.” Charlie says.

 

You smile at Charlie. It has been wonderful just being able to sit around like there isn’t really a care in the world. If only it was always like that, but everyone tries. Its times like this that you are glad that you have such a great support system.

 

“Just to let you know I had some dresses shipped here so you can decide on them. Want to go upstairs to try them on?” Charlie asks.

 

“Yeah that sounds great. Let’s go.” you say. The two of you walk upstairs and start looking through the dresses. You stubble upon on that makes your heart skip. Its strapless with three rows of pearls that sit right below your breasts and the fabric just flows down the rest of your body. From the knees down there are flower petals surrounding it. “Charlie, this is perfect. This is my dress. I cant believe you found the most perfect dress.” you say with tears filling your eyes.

 

“It looks so beautiful on you. Crowley might actually be speechless when he sees you in it.” Charlie says. “The wedding is only a couple days away, will Crowley be able to get all the things we will need in time?”

 

“Yeah, as soon as we make a decision he has one of his demons go get it for him. I’m pretty sure that he has one getting the tulips as we speak. I love how attentive he is being with all of this, though I’m pretty sure it’s because he thinks I’m going to yell if he doesn’t. That what all the men in this house seem to think.” You say.

 

“They aren’t used to being around a very hormonal female. They just don’t understand it. If they are ever getting on your nerves to much just let me know and I will take care of it for you. I’ve put Dean in his place a time or two.” Charlie says.

 

“Thanks Charlie, I really don’t know what I would do without you.” You say giving Charlie a hug. The two of you finish packing up the rest of the dresses and putting your away in the closet and head downstairs. Walking into the kitchen all they can see is tulips everywhere. “Wow they are so beautiful.” you say.

 

“I was hoping you would like them darling.” Crowley says.

 

You walk over to him and give him the biggest hug. “I can’t wait until we are married.”

 

“Has anyone heard from Sam and Dean lately?” Charlie asks.

 

“They called ten minutes ago saying they’d be back soon. They think they know where the werewolf is hiding out.” Crowley says. “Darling, I will be gone for a while tonight do you think you will be fine with Charlie tonight?”

 

“Yeah I will be great. Where are you going?” You ask.

 

“I have some business to take care of. I’m going to try to not being long.” Crowley says.

 

“OK babe, just be careful.” you say giving him a kiss.

 

“Hey guys, so we found the monster and we are going to go take care of it tonight. We brought food for everyone.” Dean says walking into the kitchen. “Holy shit, that’s a lot of flowers.”

 

“They are the flowers for the wedding, do you like them?” you ask.

 

“They look great (Y/N).” Sam says.

 

“How much do you have left to get?” Dean asks.

 

“I actually have the list of the last things we need. Have all of you guys gotten your suits?” you ask.

 

“Darling, I made sure that everyone has their outfits for the day. I wanted to take the stress away from you.” Crowley says.

 

“Thank you so much.” you say giving Crowley another kiss.

 

“So we are going to head out and get the werewolf. We should be back by morning.” Sam says.

 

“I am going to give this list to a couple of my lackeys and take care of my business. I will see you later darling. Sleep well.” Crowley says hugging you.

 

All the guys leave and you and Charlie sit down to watch a movie. Next thing you know it’s morning and Charlie is shaking you awake. “Did you hear the guys come in?”  

 

“No, but I’m sure they are fine. They’ve had to deal with worse.” you say. Looking around you notice everything that was needed to finish decorating for the wedding. It puts a smile on your face, everything Crowley has done for this wedding has gone above and beyond your expectations. From everything you had read about grooms to be you thought you and Charlie would be doing everything, thankfully that hasn’t been the case.

 

****You:**** hey everything OK?

 

****Crowley**** : Yeah almost done here. Got called away at one point. Xoxo

 

****You**** : Can’t wait until your home <3

 

****Crowley**** : Should be there soon

 

****You**** : OK, Xoxo

 

“Hey Charlie, Crowley says he will be home soon. Have you tried calling Sam or Dean?” you ask.

 

“That’s good, I actually just got a text saying they are on their way back should be here in ten minutes or so. Do you want me to make you any breakfast?” Charlie asks.

 

“Actually, some eggs sound great right about now. Thanks.” you say. You follow Charlie into the kitchen while she starts making breakfast. You start sorting through all the decorations and organizing them by where they go. Charlie put your eggs in front of you and you smiled to thank her. Time seemed to fly by and the next thing you know everyone is in the kitchen helping you and you don’t remember them getting there. “Sorry guys, I must of spaced out. How did the hunt go?”

 

“It went pretty well once we caught up to the werewolf.” Sam says.

 

“It went easier once Crowley came to help.” Dean says.

 

“Dean!” Sam says.

 

“What! What did I do?” Dean asks.

 

“I seem to remember you saying that you wouldn’t mention me helping in front of my dear, sweet (Y/N).” Crowley says.

 

“Oops.” Deans says.

 

“You know I would have been just a little upset if you had told me, but no you tried hiding it from me. That makes me mad.” you say.

 

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t want to worry you with it I wanted to keep you as stress free as possible.” Crowley says.

 

“You know what, I’m going to let this one slide. We are getting married tomorrow and I don’t want anything to ruin it.” you say.

 

“(Y/N), I am sorry. We should have told you.” Sam says.

 

“It’s OK Sam, really it is.” you say.

 

“Hey (Y/N), is there anything else we need to do before tomorrow?” Charlie asked.

 

“No, I think we have just about everything covered. I can’t wait until tomorrow, it’s going to be the best day of my life. I just wish my mom could be there, but I know that’s not possible.” You say.

 

“I understand, I really do, but it would be safer this way. With how many people or things who are after the boys, we just can’t risk it.” Charlie said.

 

“I guess you’re right. It still sucks though.” You say hugging Charlie. “But, on a more positive note in less than twenty-four hours I’ll be marring Crowley and I can’t wait.”

 

“Are you nervous?” Charlie asked.

 

“I guess a little, but I think I’m more excited. I get to marry a man who loves me unconditionally surrounded by the best friends a woman could have.” You say.

 

“Now I know you weren’t talking about us.” Dean says as he walks in and wraps you in a hug.

 

“Well, maybe not you Dean, but the rest of us are amazing.” Sam says embracing you also.

 

“OK, OK! The two of you are squishing me and the babies” you squeal. Dean and Sam backed up a bit apologizing. “You guys know I love you right?” you say, they nod. Dean starts squirming, and you know it’s because you just involved him in a huge chick flick moment. “Dean, if you need to run off and be a man go right ahead.” You say looking at him, he nods at you and practically runs out of the room.

 

The rest of the day the four of you sit around having a good time. It’s almost time for everyone to turn in when Charlie turns to you, “So we are still doing the slumber party in my room right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s going to be a blast. Crowley stop looking at me like that, you know I wanted this to be as traditional as possible.” you say.

 

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I like it. I love you and I will see you at the alter tomorrow. Have a good night.” Crowley says giving you a kiss.

 

Charlie and you go to her room and start getting ready for bed. "Charlie, can you help me get my nerves calmed down? I'm starting to freak out." You say.

 

"It will be OK. Just take a deep breath and remember how much you love him and the little ones in your belly." Charlie says. She walked over and hugged you. "Lets lay down and get some sleep it going to be a long day tomorrow” Charlie was your saving grace through all of this. She was going to help you get ready, while the guys handle the guests and the caterers.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome!! Reminder this is the first one I have ever posted!!


End file.
